Familiar
by Lucy Marigold
Summary: What happens when you develop a relationship with a demon that tried to kill you? What happens when that friendly relationship ends up being more romantic than you expected? And what happens when that demon wants to rule the world and you end up being dragged into the chaos? What happens when you make a deal to never leave their side? (Billdip but no Smut.)
1. Chapter 1 - He Appeared In My Bedroom

**Chapter 1 - He Appeared In My Bedroom.**

In some worlds, fate has control and only a few held the answers to everything. Yet in this universe, the only one with answers seemed to be a homicidal triangle bent on tormenting him. To Dipper Pines, everything seemed normal until his sister decided that she had to whoo her weekly crush. And then said homicidal triangle hijacked his body to ruin it.

It took a while for Dipper to stop cringing at the sight of forks, his sister commenting that she would help him with the laptop despite it now being a crumbled mess of wires and metal. It was better late than never, at least that's what Dipper told himself. He sat on the ledge, dangling his legs as he skimmed through the journal, chewing on a pen as he heard his sister's and Waddle's snores echoing along the hallway and through the open window. He lingered on the page about that dammed triangle longer than he should have. He shivered, pulling the blanket that was draped over his shoulder closer, even though it was the middle of summer and it was hot. The feeling of being watched evident as he lifted a hand up to his mouth. Yawning, he closed his eyes for a second, opening them a moment later. He turned, almost dropping Journal 3. Bill hovered there, legs crossed and an arm on where his hip possibly could have been. It took a while for him to notice it was completely grayscale. He clutched the journal against his chest, his breath hitching. "What are you doing here?!" He questioned, his voice cracking as he spoke. Having a conversation with a crazy triangle that tried to kill him wasn't exactly ideal.

"Wrong question, Pinetree. Ah cmon, you missed me didn't you?" Bill said, taunting him. He leant forward, eye raised in what could have been a smile.

"Why are you here, Bill. What, you going to possess me again?!" Dipper moved backwards, his shoulder hitting against the wall.

"No," The triangle shrugged the question off as if it was nothing, waving a hand while scoffing. "Not yet anyway." He added, looking at Dipper seriously, cause him to shiver in fear.

"Then.. why are you here?" Asking another question. He had said so many yet barely any answers had been muttered.

"No reason. I just find you... Interesting despite you being a one-lifespan, flesh stick of a meatbag." Was the only answer he gave. Dipper cringed away as a flash of blue flames appeared in his sight. He closed his eyes, holding the journal closer. He peaked an eye open, startled by what he saw. Bill's face was close to his own, although it wasn't Bill's normal form. He was human, golden blonde hair tumbling down and spiking around in places. His left eye was replaced by a black triangular eyepatch, a black top hat atop his head. He grinned wickedly, shoving off sharp teeth and slitted eyes. He was wearing a black and yellow suit, a bowtie around his neck. He looked no older than Dipper.

Dipper yelped, slipping off of the ledge. He felt a pair of hands gripping his shirt as his legs dangling below him. He felt his heart lodged in his throat as Bill lifted Dipper up. Bill sat the pre-teen down as he clung to the ledge, knuckles going a ghostly white as he took a deep breath. He whipped his head around, chestnut brown eyes wide in shock and surprise.

"Why did.. You..?" He breathed out, too startled to care anymore.

"You wouldn't be interesting being dead." The words echoed in Dipper's ears. He pulled out the journal, skimming through the pages while ignoring Bill's presence behind him. He felt a hand moving through his hair and Dipper willed himself not to shiver.

"Why am I interesting?!" Dipper spluttered out, turning around and staring straight into Bill's remaining eye. Bill just smirked, showing off his inhumane canines. He was already sick of that smirk.

"Because you are!" Bill replied, opening his arms. Dipper eyed the window, rapidly darting inside and shutting it behind him. He looked back outside to see no one. Dipper sighed, ruffling his hair before walking over to his bedroom. He went to bed, the feeling of being watched continuing to linger over him.

/(I)\

Dipper woke up with a start, the feeling of sleepness tugging at his brain. He pushed the paper that he had fallen asleep atop of, off the bed. He slipped his sock covered feet onto the floor, groaning as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. The wooden floor creaked under his steps as he began to head downstairs. Dipper entered the kitchen, the sound of Mabel shouting something echoed in his ears. Mabel was sitting at the kitchen table, eating pancakes and talking to Waddles again. She was wearing another one her sweaters, one with random stars scattered across it. Grunkle Stan was nowhere to be seen. "Good Morning, Mabel." He yawned, rubbing his eyes again.

"Morning, Dippin' Sauce. How'd ya sleep?" Mabel asked, lowering the fork that she was using down as she greeted him. Should he tell her? Dipper pondered, sitting down in a wooden chair.

"I slept alright, Mabel. Hey, do you remember Bill?" His sister looked at him with an odd expression before speaking up, Dipper lifting up a fork and taking a bite of his own pancakes.

"That triangle dude that used you as a sock puppet?" Mable spoke, scrapping her fork against the plate.

"Yeah. He showed up last night in my dream." Dipper nodded, leaning on his own hand and rubbing his eyes again.

"What he want this time?" She leaned closer, whispering her words as she heard Stan's footsteps coming down the hallway.

"I have no clue." He said honestly. He didn't know why Bill was showing up.


	2. Chapter 2 - Attempts At Romance

**A/N Edit: A small bit of information was removed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Attempts at Romance.**

The demonic nacho chip showed up again, the next night and the one after that. In all honesty, it was beginning to become normal for Dipper when he would show up in his odd human form. Some days he would just watch silently, hovering over Dipper's shoulder as he read or did something. Other days they would share the odd conversation. He was always there, Dipper knew he was watching. The past four weeks or so involved Dipper had almost been killed by a raging digital yandere, having his memory of summer almost erased by a group of cloak wearing cultists and fought in a futuristic battle to win Soos a birthday gift. He wasn't exactly fazed by Bill's appearances anymore. After all, it was getting weirder every day.

One night they were sitting silently until Bill spoke up. "I can't decide."

"Decide what?" Dipper asked, lowering his book. Part of him was beginning to think of Bill as a friend. He had to emit, it was nice when the demon wasn't trying to steal his body.

"If I should take you to the unicorn grove or to the magical flowers that can change someone's hair colour," Bill said, lowering himself until he was sitting beside Dipper. He smiled, reminding Dipper that he was indeed monstrous when his white canines appeared. His own cheeks flushed as Bill pointed towards the forest. "Which would you prefer?"

"What? Why are you asking me?" Dipper lowered the journal until it rested on his lap.

"You ask too many questions, Pinetree," Bill responded, placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Like I asked, which would you like to see?"

"Maybe the unicorn grove, it's not in the journal so I guess it would be interesting to find." While he talked, he had flicked through the journal. He hadn't told Bill that he discovered the notes left by the Author about the triangle under the invisible ink. He didn't want to get on the bad side of the demon yet Dipper knew he was being used. He closed Journal 3 and put into a backpack nearby. He slung the bag across his shoulder before nodding at Bill. Bill grabbed Dipper by the arm, pulling him closer as he snapped his fingers. Dipper closed his eyes, seeing the blue flames enveloping them before opening them a moment later. He opened them to find they were in a part of the forest he didn't know, stones jutting out of the ground nearby that were etched with runes and covered in grey moss.

Dipper moved forward, tracing a finger along one. Suddenly, the stones began to rise, Dipper yelping as Bill pulled him back. Towering walls appeared, shining and engraved doors opening. He stepped forward, pushing them as they entered. A white unicorn with a pastel prismacolor mane stood atop a rock, neighing. The grove was beautiful, a waterfall falling in the background and flowers dotted everywhere on the muted grey grass. Dipper assumed it was beautiful at least.

"Shoes! Shoes! Take off your shoes please!" The unicorn stated. Dipper turned to Bill, he was smirking again. Dipper tore off his shoes before sitting on the grass. He pulled out a notebook, beginning to document the environment while looking at Bill. "YOU!" The horse shrieked, finally noticing Bill.

"Why hello, Celestabellebethabelle," Bill said as he floated on his back, grinning wickedly at the unicorn.

"Begone demon! Out of my domain and take that unpure human with you!" She whinnied. He just laughed.

"That wouldn't be fun. Anyway, I'm just showing Pinetree here a few things." Despite being in his human form, Dipper couldn't tell what emotion Bill was portraying at the moment if he was portraying any at all that was. Celestabellebethabelle didn't seem amused at the presence of Bill, instead, she trotted up to Dipper, sticking her muzzle into his notebook.

"What are you writing, human?" The unicorn asked, whispering as she lent her muzzle forward. Dipper pulled his notebook away from the unicorn, startled.

"... Nothing… " He spluttered out. He yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Celestabellebethabelle moving away. He turned to find Bill, standing there grinning again.

"Time to go, Pinetree," Bill said, tapping his wrist despite not having a watch. Dipper sighed. He folded the notebook over, stuffing it in his backpack. He saw Bill glaring at the unicorn as Dipper was dragged out of the grove, clinging onto his shoes.

"Bill, how did you know who that unicorn was?" He asked after they had exited, pausing for a moment to put his shoes back on as he sat on a rock.

"I know many things, Pinetree. Now hurry up, we don't want Shooting Star to worry too much." Bill stated, dodging the question. He picked Dipper up, instantly teleporting the pair back to Dipper's and Mabel's bedroom. Mabel was awake, glancing around, her eyes lighting up as she saw Dipper. "She can't see me by the by," Bill whispered in his ear, patting the pre-teen on the shoulder.

"Where you been, Dipper?" She asked, tackling her brother into a tight hug. Dipper blushed, watching as colour returned to the room yet he could still feel Bill's presence behind him.

"I found a unicorn grove, he helped me find it." Dipper gasped out, laughing as he pulled himself out of his sister's embrace.

"He? Who's he?! Oh my god!" Mabel squealed, picking up Dipper's words. Dipper froze, raising his hands as he began to stutter.

"N-No one!" He began to feel flustered. He sat down, placing his face in his hands before sighing. "He's someone. Okay... it's Bill, Mabel. He's been visiting me every night. Whenever I can't sleep or when I'm doing my night reading. I don't know.. After the whole thing with Wendy… " Dipper confessed.

"Hey, Bro-bro. It's fine. Unless you've got a crush on him... Oh my god. You do don't you?!" Mabel rambled, eyes wide in realization as she watched her brother's reaction.

"No! I do not!" He stated, his voice becoming louder and squeaking a little as it cracked. He let loose a sigh, emitting defeat. "Okay maybe... I mean after Wendy rejected me, I dunno. I might be developing feelings. But it's not as if I trust him at all. He turned me into a sock puppet for god's sake. I mean, he hasn't tried anything funny since then though."

"You have a crush!" Mabel taunted him. Dipper felt startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Bill, floating there with a smirk. He groaned in embarrassment, hugging his knees as his face remained a deep crimson.

"Aww. You did miss me, Pinetree!" Bill said in a sing-song voice, gripping Dipper in an awkward hug as the pre-teen closed his eyes.

"Go away, Bill." He moaned, Mabel, poking him in the leg in response. He jolted upwards, staring in the direction of him.

"Is he here? Why can't I see him? Did he hear our conversation?" Mabel asked, pressing her face against Dipper's. Dipper heard Bill snapping his fingers and then heard Mabel gasp in surprise. He opened his eyes to find that Mabel had tackled Bill into a hug, the pair of them giggling as Mabel remarked out cute Bill looked.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Dipper groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"No, you're not, Dipper. I'm an all-seeing immortal being with no weakness, remember?" Bill chuckled, ruffling Mabel's hair softly. An expression Dipper didn't see often on the dream demon's face, contentment. It surprised Dipper, the only time he had seen Bill smile was when he was taunting someone or planning to kill them.

"Wait. You didn't call me 'Pinetree'!" Dipper remarked, noticing the change of Bill's tone. He just shrugged, smirking again.

"Anyway, you two meatbags should go to sleep or you'll pass out from exhaustion," Bill stated, snapping his fingers once more despite Mabel's protests. Dipper sighed again, sitting back down on his bed. He turned off the lights, Mabel returning to her own bed. He pulled the sheets over his chest, turning towards Mabel.

"Are you going to tell Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked between a yawn.

"Yeah. How though?" He asked himself more than his sister.


	3. Chapter 3 - Trust No One

**A/N I do not own this episode. I just used the speech from the episode, 'No What He Seems.' Enjoy peeps.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Trust No One.**

Dipper woke up the next morning to Mabel's loud voice. He jolted awake, looking at Mabel as she was yelling at him to come. "What Mabel?" He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I found something" Was all she said, dragging Dipper out of bed, down the stairs and down a corridor. "Ahh! It's here it's here it's here!" She stopped outside a closet door. Dipper sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Okay, so I was just opening random doors - because I'm a creep - when I found something amazing!"

"If it was worth waking up at seven AM for, that will be amazing." He placed a hand on his hip watching Mabel.

"Feast your eyes!" She tore open the door, revealing a stash of fireworks labelled _'DO NOT TOUCH!'_

"Whoa!" He gasped, leaning down and picking up the nearest one.

"Bro. Bro. We're both thinking it." Mabel placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, the two of them maintaining eye contact.

"Crazy rooftop fireworks party!" They both shouted, laughing together afterwards. Stan stormed towards them, a look of anger or something on his face.

"Not so fast, kids! There is no way on earth you're setting off those dangerous, illegal fireworks... " He stated, smiling before bending down and wrapping his arms around them. "...without me." He added. He picks up the box, the twins following after him as they get onto the roof.

Dipper looked out at the forest as the sun peeked over the skyline. It was a relatively good day. He walked over to cooler, Grunkle Stan lighting a firework as he grabbed a popsicle from the cooler. "Here you go, sweetie." Grunkle Stan said, lighting Mabel's skyrocket with a sparkler. "Set something on fire for your Grunkle Stan."

Mabel aimed the skyrocket, screaming out before it flew off. "I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Below, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland approach the shack, looking up at the trio on the roof.

"Hold on a minute. Do you have a permit for those?" Blubs asks, lifting his hat as he spoke.

"Uh…" Dipper responded, glancing over at his Grunkle.

"Uh, do you have a permit for being totally lame?" The older man retorted, laughing a moment later, Dipper and Mabel joining in his laughter.

"Heyoooo!" Mabel whooped, releasing another firework.

Blubs laughs before speaking. "Well, I can't argue with that." He began to walk away with a wave. "Carry on." Stan laughed again before letting loose a sigh.

"But seriously though we should probably clean this mess up." He stated, pointing at the many fires that had started around the shack.

"With water balloons?" Mabel suggested.

Stan just shrugged. "I don't see why not." He picked himself up, the group of them going downstairs. Mabel pulled out her water balloons, filling them with water by the tap as Grunkle Stan went and grabbed a Pitt Cola. He sat on the seat out the front as the twins chased each other with water balloons. Dipper paused for a moment after he tried to throw a balloon yet failed.

"Grunkle Stan? Can I ask you something?" Dipper asked, sitting down beside his sister who was rolling around on the ground, occasionally rolling into water balloons which burst under her weight. Stan began to rub the back of his head, looking suddenly awkward.

"Kids, there's something I, uh, something I should tell you. It's um." He scratches his chin. "Well, it's complicated. I... I'm gonna go refresh my soda. " Stan abruptly gets up, heading off towards the side of the sack. A few seconds later, Dipper and Mabel watch as countless government agents show up.

"What the-?" Mabel shouts, Dipper gasping beside her. An agent walks over, speaking into a walkie-talkie.

"Kids are secure. Roof team! Go!" Dipper looks up to see helicopters surrounding the area, people rappelling from ropes as one crashes into their attic bedroom. They begin to tape up the shack with yellow tape despite the twin's confusion. Several police cars are now parked outside. An agent leads Grunkle Stan in handcuffs as he struggles in their grip.

"Ugh! Hey, hands off, you stooge!" He yells as he was lead to a government car. He's slammed against the hood off the car with a loud smack. "Aah! I don't understand! What did I do that warrants this much arresting?" Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand as they ran up their Grunkle. Dipper notices the government guys he thought were dead. Weren't they killed by the zombies?

"The government guys? I thought you got eaten by zombies!" He shouted, still confused about the situation.

"We survived. Barely." Agent Trigger said.

"I used Trigger as a human shield. He cried like a baby." Agent Powers stated, walking forward. Trigger looked offended.

"What? Hey! Not in front of the special-ops guys!" He yelled, pointing to a group of agents behind them. Powers walks up the Stan, holding up a tablet.

"This is security footage of a government waste facility. At o'four hundred hours last night someone robbed three hundred gallons of dangerous waste." The agent said, almost shoving it in Grunkle Stan's face.

"What? You think that's me?" Stan yells.

"Don't play dumb with us, Pines." Powers didn't seem amused by that.

"But I actually am dumb! Last night I was stocking the gift shop. I swear!" He shouted, beginning to be dragged away. Mabel looks distraught.

"Wait! Grunkle Stan! You've got the wrong guy! Our Grunkle Stan might shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he's not some evil super villain!" She screams at an attempt to stop them. Agent Powers bends down until he's eye level with the twins.

"Listen, kid. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. But nothing as dangerous as what your uncle is hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device!" He gets up, handing the tablet over to Agent Trigger. "Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the old man." He looks back at the twins, putting sunglasses on. "Sorry to break it to you kids but you don't know your uncle at all." He walks away, ordering some of the agents around. Mabel had ditched her icy-pop ages ago although Dipper could still feel the stickiness in his sister's fingers as they were lead to a government car. Dipper turned around to see Stan being shoved into another car. He taps on the window before screaming.

"Kids, you gotta believe me! For once I'm actually innocent!" He yells as the car drives off. "Kids!" They sat down in the car, the door being shut behind them. Trigger begins to drive.

"We've got Mr. Pines in custody. Our men are searching the shack for the device. You take care of those kids." Dipper heard Powers' voice over the video screen.

Mabel lets loose a gasp. "What're you gonna do to us?"

"We'll be taking you to child services." Trigger stated.

"Boo!" Was Mabel's response.

"In the meantime, enjoy some mindless reality TV, designed to pacify you and make you stop asking questions." Triggers said, turning on a TV show they didn't like that much. Dipper looked out the window as the show started.

"Dipper, this is crazy. There's no way Stan was stealing hazardous waste! We gotta clear his name!" Mabel whispers. Dipper looks up and notices the camera in the corner of the car.

"Hmm...wait a minute, the security tapes! Didn't Stan say he was restocking the gift shop last night? If we could get the Mystery Shack surveillance tapes, we could prove he's innocent!" He realised.

"We just need to think of a way out of here. Think, Mabel... " She glanced out the window, talking to herself. "Think." She spots Manly Dan driving beside them, a bumper sticker of his favourite band on the back. She quickly breathes on the window before writing a horrid thing about them, causing the lumberjack to ram his vehicle into the car they were in. The car went spinning, Dipper and Mabel letting loose screams as they slammed into the tree line. "Haha, yes!" She opened the door, Dipper getting out behind her.

"Backup! Requesting backup! Ah!" Trigger spoke into his earpiece but Dipper pulled it out suddenly. He drops it to the ground before crushing it under his foot.

"Come on, Dipper. We're gonna go clear our uncle's name." Mabel stated, pulling Dipper away by his arm.

"Oh, you poor kids. You really think your uncle's innocent? I've seen it all before." Mabel had already walked away but Dipper turned around, looking at the defeated agent as he spoke. "False names, double lives, one minute they're playing with water balloons, the next they're building doomsday devices. Your uncle scammed the whole world. You gonna let him scam you, too?"

"You... you don't know what you're talking about." He stated before walking off. Dipper and Mabel hid on the side of the road. Two government vehicles pass by, and as they do, the twins disappeared from the roadside, grabbing onto the vehicles to hitch a ride to the Mystery Shack. They slip from the truck as it stops outside the Mystery Shack, sneaking behind some bushes. As they do, the earth seemed to jolt up as they were lifted into the air for a second before crashing down on the ground. "Ow!" Dipper yelped, landing on his back.

"What was that?" Mabel asked, getting up with a groan.

"I don't know," Dipper stated, helping Mabel up.

"Alright, here's the plan. I'll take out those two guard guys, you karate chop the other dude in the neck and then we'll backflip through the front door!" Mabel whispered, pointing at various places as she speaks. Dipper sighed.

"Mabel, aren't you forgetting the simpler solution?" He explained, pointing to the grappling hook on her waist.

"Oh, right."

Mabel shoots her grappling hook overhead through the shack's now broken window. Dipper and Mabel slide along the rope into the Shack. They dashed down the wooden stairs, avoiding detection from the agents inside the Shack, and head into Stan's office, locking the door behind them. Then they fist bump as they stand in the darkness. "Alright. If I was Stan, where would I hide those surveillance tapes?" They rummaged around, unable to find anything.

"Need help?" A voice said. Dipper turned to see Bill, in his human form, sitting on the table. Although he knew he wasn't dreaming. And Bill wasn't in a suit. Rather a pale yellow hoodie with black pants and sneakers.

"How are you here?" Dipper asked, confused. He noticed Bill looked as if he was fading in and out, almost as if he was unable to be here at once.

"I'm not going to tell you. But you should check that jackalope over there." Bill just pointed to the stuffed jackalope on the wall with a crocked antler.

"Pfft, that can't be right," Mabel exclaimed, jumping up and fixing it. The wall turned open to reveal two old-looking TV monitors and a tape player.

"Yes!" All three of them shout, Dipper high-fiving Bill.

Bill points to the tape already in the machine. "It's this week, this is it!" He pushed it in as the trio watch. They watch the screen as Wendy, Soos, and Mabel sit in the Mystery Shack's gift shop, where Soos is doing the worm dance. '_Go! Go! Go! Go!' _

"Someone yelled _'Wormy Dance.'_ We had to! Fast-forward." Mabel stated, placing a hand on her hip while pointing at the screen. Dipper pressed the remote, the screen going forwarding several hours.

"Ha! There it is! Stan restocking like he said! And the date shows it was last night! It's proof! He's innocent!" He said, pointing at Stan restocking on the tape. And then the tape hits seven PM. Stan exits the gift shop. He fast forwarded and by 8 PM Stan hadn't returned. " ...Uhh-oh." He kept going

"Uh, maybe he's just going to the bathroom outdoors. The way nature intended!" Mabel said, confused. He kept forwarding it until it reached five AM when someone wearing a hazmat suit entered the gift shop.

"Oh no, Stan, you didn't…" Dipper whispered under his breath. Bill was standing beside him, completely silent as he watched.

"Don't panic. That could be anyone in that suit!" Mabel shouted, pointing at the screen in frustration. The figure in the tape dropped a barrel on his foot. '_Gah! Hot Belgian waffles! Wait, I'm alone. I can swear for real! SON OF A-' _Dipper turned off the tape as Bill covered Mabel's ears.

"That's him, alright." He says, rubbing his forehead. Bill moves forward, pulling a box out from under the TV.

"Okay, okay, so maybe Grunkle Stan stole some toxic waste. That doesn't mean he's leading a nefarious double life!" Mabel tries to rationalize.

"Shooting Star, I'm not so sure about that... " Bill says, carrying a box over to the table and turning on the lamp, showering the box full of passports and IDs in a green glow. Mabel and Dipper moved over, picking one up.

"What is all this? '_Stetson Pinefield?'_" She said, turning the ID card around.

"'_Hal Forrester?' 'Andrew '8-Ball' Alcatraz?'_ These are fake IDs, Mabel! You wouldn't need these unless you were trying to hide your real identity!" Dipper shouts, holding two up.

"But why would Stan do that?" She picks up a clipping of a newspaper, passing it over to Dipper.

"WHAT?! '_Stan Pines Dead?_'" Dipper looked in shock as the paper below him, feeling Bill placing a hand on his shoulder.

"'_Foul play suspected in Pines' death.'_ Fiery car crash, brakes cut." Bill reads, lifting it up.

"By who..?!" Mabel asks. Dipper picks up another piece of newspaper clipping.

"'_Unnamed grifter at large?' _Why would they call him unnamed? Unless Stan…" He whispers, glancing over at Mabel. Suddenly realisation dawned in their eyes.

"Isn't…" Mabel said, eyes wide with knowledge.

"Stan!?" Both of them shout. Gravity suddenly shifted, throwing Mabel and Dipper up. Dipper looked at Bill who remained on the ground, a look of bliss or was it enjoyment on his face. They were jolted back down. They slowly got back up. Mabel picked the box, laying it on the ground. Bill lay across the table, watching as Dipper paced back and forth.

"Stan Pines is dead?! Then who have we been living with? It doesn't make any sense!" Dipper yelled, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"There has to be some explanation, Dipper. There always is." Bill stated. Dipper looked at him as he lent on his hand, staring at Dipper.

"I can't believe it. This whole summer I've been looking for answers and the biggest mystery was right under our nose." Dipper sits down in frustration, hissing in pain as he pulled at his hair a bit too hard. Mabel rummaged through the box, pulling out a small sheet of paper.

"Ugh, there's gotta be some kind of explanation in here somewhere. What the... '_secret code to hideout?'_" Dipper moved over looking at it.

"Let me see that." He takes out Journal 3 and his portable blacklight, flicking the light on after glancing at the dream demon nearby."'_A1, B, C3'_... I've never seen a code like this."

"Wait! I have! Dipper, it's the vending machine!" She screamed, getting up as Dipper stuffed the journal back in his pocket. Bill gets off the table, grabbing onto Dipper's hand as Mabel drags them both of the room and down the corridor. Dipper felt himself blushing as Bill gripped his hand. They entered the gift shop to find Soos standing by the vending machine.

"Soos?" Dipper asked, moving closer. Soos looks up at them, smiling.

"Ahh! Oh, kids! Where've you been?" He asks, standing in front of the vending machine now.

"What are you doing here?" He began to question, Dipper telling himself it was for the best.

"Stan gave me a mission to protect this machine! Ha! And I thought I loved snacks." Soos chuckled. "Who's your friend, dude?"

"Long story. Soos, listen. Something huge is going on here. If Stan is hiding some dangerous secret, we need to find out what it is! I need you to step aside." Dipper demanded, moving forward.

"Yeah, just let us through so we can prove this is all just a big misunderstanding." Mabel moved beside Dipper, putting her hands in her pocket.

"Guys, I know this seems crazy, but I promised Stan I would guard this with my life." He said, raising his arms in defence. Mabel looks at Bill and Dipper, both of them nodding.

"I'm sorry, Soos," Mabel states, blowing glitter into his eyes and face.

"Aah! Attack glitter! It's pretty, but it hurts!" He pulls his hands up to his face as the trio begin to climb over them, Bill hitting him in the stomach in the process.

"C'mon Soos... c'mon... c'mon... please!" The trio shout, all trying to get to the buttons, Soos trying to keep them back.

"Aww, c'mon, I don't wanna fight you guys! This hurts me more than it hurts you! " Mabel kicks in him in the face by accident. "Ah! Seriously, it hurts me way more that it hurts you!" Dipper squirms forward, he presses the top few but is jerked back. Bill presses the rest, opening the secret door. They all ley loose shouts at they're flung backwards, landing on their backs. They all cough and then gasp, everyone but Bill who is helping Dipper up. They slowly get up, looking at the passageway. "It's like something from a video game…" Soos breathes out.

"Or a dream…" Mabel states, walking forward.

"...Or a nightmare." Both Dipper and Bill say, the dream demon standing beside Soos.

"Uhm... Soos. This is Bill, by the way." Dipper explains, pointing to Bill who was smiling, showing his sharp canines.

"Huh? Are you that triangle dude that tried to kill us?" Soos asked. Bill just laughed, sending shivers down everyone's spines as how high pitched it was.

"Anyway.." They walk down the corridor until the reached an elevator. The pressed the third button, entering the elevator as they descended down. The exited the elevator to discover a lab, similar to the bunker.

"Guys, are we dreaming? Somebody wake me up." Mabel exclaimed, moving forward slowly.

"This can't be real…" Dipper turns to look at Bill who seems unfazed by this. Perhaps he knew it was already here. Perhaps he did and he didn't tell Dipper for some reason. He moved forward, looking around. Soos was right behind him.

"I don't understand. Why would Mr. Pines have all this?" Soos asked, looking around as well.

"It's just like that bunker in the woods…" He said, the group still walking forward.

"But what is it doing underneath the Mystery Shack?" Soos shouted, equallly as confused as the twins.

"Okay, okay, so he's got a huge gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets!" She sees the picture of her and Dipper and picks it up. "It's still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?" Dipper glanced down at the table in front of him and let loose a gasp, unable to believe what was in front of him.

"It can't be... it's impossible. The other two journals? All this time... all this time, Stan had them?! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real?! Why would he have those journals?!" He kicks the desk, looking at Bill. "Do you know?"

"Maybe he's the Author?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" He pulls out Journal 3, opening to a page that had confused him before but now it made so much sense. He pulled out his blacklight, lighting the pages. He reads them rapidly, letting loose a gasp.

"Whoa!" Mabel shouts, leaning forward.

"'_I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!'_" He said, reading from them. He looked up at the timer above, his eyes widening in shock.

"It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about!" Soos yells, pointing upwards. Dipper flicks through the journal, landing on a page.

"The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" They run into the room, Dipper pointing at an area with three keys sticking out. The ground began to shake, the massive portal nearby buzzing with energy. "There! Quick! Turn these, together!" Dipper ran forward to turn a key but was pulled back by his arm. He turned to see Bill gripping his arm.

"I can't let you do that, Dipper." He states, his voice less cheerful than normal.

"Why?!" Dipper screams, pulling away. "What does it do, Bill?" He looked back at Mabel and Soos, both of which had already turned the keys. Mabel had rushed over to the button, raising a hand.

Suddenly, Grunkle Stan burst through, looking at him. His suit was horn in places and his fez was lopsided. "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" He shouted, hands raised. "Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me." Stan looked at the blonde pre-teen who was tugging on Dipper in confusion but glanced back at Mabel a second later.

"And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" Dipper shouted. Dipper didn't know who he was directing it towards, Stan or Bill.

"Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain- " The device on Stan's wrist began to beep, the ground shaking again. "Uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves!" Gravity suddenly warped, throwing everyone around. Dipper grabbed onto Bill who was pulled into the fray as well.

_"T minus thirty-five seconds."_ The computer in the next room bleeps out, causing Dipper to panic.

"Wh-whoa-aaaah!" Stan shouts, floating mid-air.

"Aaah!" Dipper screams, grabbing onto a wooden beam, still clinging to Bill. He looks down to see his sister floating there, her ankle caught on a large wire.

"Dipper!" She yelled.

"Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!" He screams, struggling with his grip. She crawls along the wire until she is clinging to the button.

"Listen to Fez, Shooting Star!" Bill yelled towards Mabel and Dipper pinned him to the ceiling.

"No! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop! Aah!" Stan shouted, swimming in the air towards her. Sos knocks him away from Mabel. "Soos, what're you doing?! I gave you an order!" He rapidly hits Soos on the head as the handyman pins him.

"Sorry, Mr. Pines - if that is your real name - but I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!" Soos declared.

"Soos, you idiot, let me go!" Stan and Soos were pushed against the wall, Dipper pinning Bill with himself against another wall, trapped under the support beam.

"Go! Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!" Dipper screamed, looking at Mabel.

"No, you can't, Shooting Star!" Bill elbowed Dipper in the side, causing the pre-teen to hit him back.

"You gotta trust me!" Mabel turned and looked at Stan, tears welling in her eyes.

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but-" She crying now, her tears being illuminated a bright blue by the portal behind her which is swirling with energy. She stared at Stan with teary eyes.

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" He mentioned.

_"T-minus twenty seconds."_ The portal flashes, pinning them harder against the wall, even Bill is unable to move and Dipper notes he isn't flickering anymore.

"I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" Stan explained.

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper pleaded.

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" Mabel looked at her grunkle, looking at him with a range of emotions.

"Listen to him, Shooting Star!" Bill screamed.

"They're lying! Shut it down NOW!" He shouted, hitting Bill in the face.

"Mabel, please!" Stan begged.

_"Ten. Nine."_

"Grunkle Stan…" She whispered looking away. She looked back up at him a moment later.

_"Six. Five."_

"I trust you." She lifts her hand, letting go of the stand, allowing herself to float up.

"MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-" Dipper screams, a blinding flash of light cutting him off.

"One."

"NOOO-!" He screams. They all scream as they're blinded. Dipper opened his eyes after the flash of blinding light engulfs everything. Gravity suddenly returns, dropping everyone back onto the ground. The portal was now a mess of tangled wires and metal, it glows bright blue as sparks fly. A figure emerges from the portal. The blue light fades behind him. He turns to see the figure raising a gun at Bill.

* * *

**A/N Enjoy that Cliff-hanger. Quick thing on how Bill is physical. It's due to the power that the portal is creating and something else which I won't reveal.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Stubborn Unicorn

**A/N I don't own Gravity Falls. Some dialoge is from the episodes. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Stubborn Unicorn.**

"No! Stop!" Dipper shouted. He had jumped in front of Bill, helping him up a second later.

"Get away from that demon, boy!" Bill was grinning wickedly, causing Dipper to have a sinking feeling. Bill snapped his fingers, vanishing a moment later. He knew that Bill was still there, watching. Grunkle Stan ran in front of Dipper, blocking his sight.

"STANLEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! The unknown man said, arguing with Grunkle Stan.

"STOP IT! YOU WERE ABOUT TO SHOOT A PRE-TEEN!" Grunkle Stan shouted, punching the other man.

"HE'S CIPHER!" They stopped, staring at each other. The man had lost the scarf around his neck and his goggles. Dipper gasped in surprise. The man looked almost identical to Grunkle Stan. They all stood there in silence, Dipper staring at the man.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked. The man looked at him with a mix of confusion, fear and panic.

"What's going on?!" Mabel screamed, rushing over to them. Soos was standing nearby, looking equality as confused.

"You didn't tell me there were children down here.." The man turned and stared at Mabel and Dipper.

"Ford, they don't know." Grunkle Stan said, addressing the man. Stan wiped blood from his now bleeding nose.

"What have you been telling them, Stanley?!" 'Ford' asked, glaring at him. Dipper looked at Mabel with confusion.

"But your name's Stanford." Mabel said, pointing at Grunkle Stan.

"What?! You took my name?! What have you been doing, you knucklehead?!" He asked, looking at Grunkle Stan. All eyes turned on Grunkle Stan who began to explain.

/(I)\

After a long conversation and an explanation, the group had erased the memory of the agents above, driving them away. Dipper looked over at the man claiming to be the Author of the journal with confusion. They sat around the table in the living room, Soos having left a while ago. There was a mutual silence for a while until Dipper decided to speak up. "How do you know Bill?" He asked, looking at his new Great Uncle Ford.

"I've encountered many things during my time studying Gravity Falls. Why do you ask?" He responded. Dipper looked over at Mabel as she shook her head, knowing what he was going to say.

"No reason."

"You two knuckleheads should get to bed." Grunkle Stan chuckled, getting up. Dipper nodded as he and Mabel left the room, heading upstairs. They got to their room, Mabel flopping on her bed before falling asleep almost instantly. Rather than going to bed, Dipper climbed onto the roof and sat there looking out at the starry sky. He felt conflicted. On one hand, he was excited at the fact that he knew who the Author was but one the other hand he could tell there was a rift between the two old men. And then there was Bill. Why did Great Uncle Ford try to shoot him? Did the two of them have some sort of conflict in the past? Did Bill know this entire time? As Dipper sat there pondering, a smooth hand ruffling his hair. Dipper turned to see Bill sitting there, a hand hovering above his head.

"So, are you going to tell me why you tried to stop me and are you going to tell me why Grunkle Ford tried to shoot you?" Dipper asked, eyeing the demon.

"You ask too many questions." Bill chuckled. Dipper felt frustrated.

"Bill! I'm being serious. Are you going to-" Dipper shouted but was cut off by the tender feeling of Bill's lips against his own. The dream demon pressed forward, kissing the pre-teen. At first, Dipper wanted to pull away but found himself enjoying the sudden advancement. It felt as if all his problems had melted away at this one moment. He continued the kiss until Bill slowly parted. Dipper felt his face flush a deep crimson. Dipper pushed forward, kissing him again. "Why… why did you do that?" Dipper asked, breaking the second kiss as he traced a finger along Bill's face.

"You want answers? You get three questions for free. Firstly, that's a secret I won't tell you yet. Secondly." Bill tapped Dipper's forehead and a stream of information swarmed his mind.

"Y-You were friends. You betrayed him?!" Dipper spluttered out.

"Not exactly, Dipper. I needed a way to get out my burning dimension. Building that portal was the only way. If that didn't happen, what would have been the chances we meet?" He leant closer. "I told you I found you interesting didn't I?" Bill pressed him lips against Dipper's own, Dipper too surprised to react. The pre-teen's defences fell as he goths himself returning the kiss. They unlocked their lips. Dipper looked at Bill, slightly starstruck."It's marvelous that you've got the heavens on your forehead, Pinetree." Bill said, tracing a finger along the birthmark on Dipper's forehead.

"Could I have one last question?" Dipper asked, allowing Bill to hug him. The demon wrapped his arms around Dipper, holding him close.

"That's gonna cost you." He chuckled with a smirk.

"I'm not making a deal with you. Unless it's a good one." Dipper shivered, despite the heat of summer still lingering. He turned to look at the demon in the eyes.

"What if, I'll answer your questions and you don't leave my side?" Bill suggested, tracing a hand across Dipper's birthmark.

"What if, we don't shake hands and it's just a spoken agreement between us?" Dipper commented, leaning against the demon.

"You humans and your dumb verbal contracts. Alright, if it comforts you, Dipper." Bill responded, rolling his eye with a smirk.

"It's a deal," Dipper said softly, pulling the blanket over his body quickly. Bill ruffled the pre-teen's hair, both of them looking at the stars shining in the distance. "Do you... Do you love me?" Dipper asked, lifting his head to look at him. A different emotion flashed on Bill's face, surprise.

"Why would you ask that? Of course, Pinetree." Bill said fondly. Dipper let loose a yawn, raising his hand up to his mouth. Suddenly, Bill picked him up, going through the open window while carrying the pre-teen.

/(I)\

Bill set Dipper down on his bed as he fell asleep, looking at him fondly as he placed a hand over the sheets. His hand just fazed through as if Bill was a ghost. He let loose a sigh. Bill turned to see Stanford in the doorway. Bill raised a finger up to his lips, pointing at the sleeping figure of Dipper. Stanford looked panicked, his gun was raised. "Shh. Sixer. They're sleeping!~" Bill said in a sing-song voice.

"Cipher. What are you doing here? How are you physical?" Ford demanded. Bill laughed, his voice becoming shrill.

"I have my reasons. I'm not completely physical." He showed this by practically phasing through the bed. "You're the brainiac, Sixer. You figure it out. Until next time." Bill bowed before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

/(I)\

Dipper and Mabel sat watching TV while munching on their cereal. "Hey Mabes. Guess what happened last night." He said between cornflakes.

"What bro-bro?" She asked, glancing up from her spot on the floor.

"We kissed." He said, a faint blush on his cheeks. Mabel's eye's lit up, sparkling with joy.

"OH MY GOD! You did it! I'm so proud of you, Dipper!" Mabel squealed, accidently knocking her cereal over onto the ground, spilling the soggy cornflakes and milk into the carpet. Ford rushed in, carrying a bundle of scrolls and paper, a black bag in his left hand. He set it down at the table in the same room before shouting.

"Family meeting! Family meeting!" There was sound of puppies yelping outside and Stan shouting something afterwards. Ford pulled out a book, reading through it as Mabel went up to him. He finally notices them all. "Ah, children. Come in, come in!" He motions for the kids to sit down.

"Ooh, mysterious scrolls and potions! Are you going to tell us we're finally of age to go to wizard school?" She says as she sits down, rummaging through the bag. "Is there an owl in this bag?" Stanford snatches the bag away with slight resentment.

"No! I can assure you if there's an owl in this bag, he's long dead" He snapped, Mabel letting loose a sad sigh. "Now, children, do either of you recognize this symbol?" He showed them a scroll, Dipper instantly recognizing who was on it.

"Bill." He said almost wistfully, Mabel elbowing him in the side.

"Do you know why he's been around the shack in a physical form?" Ford then asked, Dipper's face turning a bright red.

"He's probably trying to get Dipper's body back or something since Bill turned him into a living sock puppet before." Mabel said before her brother could say anything else to reveal the truth.

"The important thing is we defeated him twice." Dipper stated, looking down at his shaking hands.

"Once with kittens and once with tickles!" His sister said, waving her arms around. Dipper let loose a sigh. "It was a lot more heroic than it sounds." He added.

"The fact that you've dealt with Bill is gravely serious. Especially since he's been around here. He was in your bedroom last night, you two were quite lucky he didn't try anything."

"Yeah… lucky." Dipper responded, a hint of bitterness on his voice.

"So, how do you know Bill?" Mabel said, trying to pry information from their grunkle.

"Like I said the first night I arrived here, I've encountered many dark beings in my time. What matters is that his powers are growing stronger, and if he pulls off his plans, no one in this family will be safe!" Mabel let loose a gasp, suddenly clinging to her brother.

"Fortunately, there should be a way to shield us from his mental tricks. A way to Bill-proof the Shack." He pulls the map on the table closer, drawing across it. "All I have to do is place moonstones here, here, and here, sprinkle some mercury, let's see... I always forget the last ingredient!" He took out Journal 1 and flipped through it. "Ugh, unicorn hair."

"That's not, like, rare, is it?" Dipper asked, instantly thinking back to his notes.

"It's hopeless." He looks at the journal in his hands, adjusting his glasses. "Unicorns reside deep within an enchanted glade, and their hairs can only be obtained by a pure good-hearted person who goes on a magical quest to find them."

"They're pretty easy to find if you ask me. I know where they are. They're just a bunch of judgemental hoofbags who don't have boundaries."

"How do you know that?" Ford asked, adjusting his glasses again.

"I've been… exploring… " Dipper gulped out. Mabel didn't seem to notice, rather she had lit up even brighter than she had been before.

"Grunkle Ford, can I please go on this quest? I am literally obsessed with unicorns! My first word was 'unicorn,' I once made my own unicorn by taping a traffic cone to a horse's head. Are you even looking at the sweater I'm wearing right now?! Not to mention that I'm probably the most pure of heart person in this room." Mabel screamed out before pointing at herself. The two males let loose murmurs of agreement, agreeing with Mabel. "So can I go on a mission to get that hair? Please please please? I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD!" She pulled down her sleeve, showing her bare arm as she screamed louder.

"Very well. But it won't be easy." He passed the worn Journal 1 to her. "Take this." he handed Mabel a crossbow. "And this."

"Oooh!"

"I haven't been in this dimension for a while. It's okay to give children weapons, right?" Ford questions, looking at Dipper with slight concern.

"Pssh, come on, dawg." She fires the crossbow through the window, the loud sound of Stan's yelling and off cars screeching following it. Mabel pulls out a phone, instantly dialing up her friends. "Candy, Grenda, Wendy, clear the afternoon!" She shouts, running out of the shack.

"So, what are the odds she gets that hair?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms.

"Unlikely. I've dealt with unicorns before, and if I had to describe them in one word it would be... frustrating."

"Agreed. So, If that plan fails, Grunkle Ford, what do you plan on doing?" He watched his grunkle in curiosity. Part of him wondered if he went through with Ford's plan, would Bill stop seeing him?

"Follow me." He said, entering the gift shop. Dipper turned the open sign to close as the vending machine swung open. They go down the corridor and get into the elevator. Ford pressed the second button, confusing Dipper. When it stopped, he opened the door blocking their way. "Welcome to my private study, a place where I keep my most ancient and secret knowledge. Even your uncle Stan doesn't know about this place." They walk through, Dipper picking up a sheet. "Dipper, come along! If we can't Bill-proof the Shack, we're going to have to do the next best thing." He drops the sheet, looking at the helmet like object in his great uncle's hands. "We're gonna have to Bill-proof our minds." Dipper let loose a gasp. "Sit down." He sat down on a stool, Ford attaching the helmet to Dipper's head.

"So what is Bill, exactly?" Dipper asked, attempting to stir up some conversation.

"No one knows for sure. Accounts differ of his true motivations and origins. I know he's older than our galaxy and far more twisted. Without a physical form, he can only project himself into our thoughts through the mindscape. That's why he wants this." Ford holds up the rift in a six fingered hand. "I dismantled the portal, but with this tear, Bill still has a way into our reality. To get his hands on this rift, he would trick or possess anyone."

"Right… So how do we keep Bill out of our minds?" He said bitterly. It was one lie after another.

"Well, there's a number of ways. I personally had a metal plate installed in my head."

"Heheh. Good one." Dipper chuckled out. Ford tapped his head, a metallic echo following. He coughed, clearing his throat.

"But this machine is safer. It will scan your mind, bioelectrically encrypting your thoughts so that Bill can't read them. Now say hello to your thoughts." Ford flicked the switch on, text appearing on the screen behind Dipper. Dipper paled, seeing his thoughts swarming the screen. 'Oh, man, I can't believe I'm with the author. Is my fly down? Can he tell? DISCO GIRL! COMING THROUGH! I love him. I love him.' "Uh… ignore that last one. By the way, you never told me what your history with Bill was." Dipper choked out, realizing who he was thinking off.

"Dipper, do you trust me?" Ford responded.

"Well, yeah, but-" Dipper began but was cut off by Stanford.

"Then you'll trust that that's not important. Now, focus. It's time to strengthen your mind."

/(I)\

Dipper looked at the screen behind him in dismay as it displayed 'SCANNING THOUGHTS 15%.' Who knew keeping your thoughts from you're demonic boyfriend took so long. He blushed when he saw that thought flicking on the screen, vanishing a second later. "Ugh, this is taking forever. How long have I been doing this for?" Ford was asleep at his desk nearby, letting loose snores. "Why does he have to be so mysterious about Bill? I can handle the truth. Bill's already told me anyway." The screen behind him flashed with more thoughts. 'I wonder what Great Uncle Ford is thinking. Use the machine! It'll show you his thoughts.'

Dipper bit down on his lip. "I shouldn't... "

'He won't know. He's hiding something not even Bill knows. The more you know about it, the more you can help.'

"Man, I am really good at rationalizing." Dipper said to himself, the machine echoing a reply. 'Yes, you are; yes, you are; yes, you are; yes, you are.' He rose from his seat, pulling the helmet off and placing it over Ford's own head. "Just a little peek. What are you hiding?" The same memories which Bill had shared with him the night before played over on the screens. "I knew it. He was right." Ford rose up.

"You shouldn't have done that. " He threw off the helmet, knocking down many curtains, revealing many objects depicting Bill. The helmet smashed into the screen behind Dipper, showering the room in sparks. Dipper stood his ground, knowing full well Bill wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm not scared of you! Even if you were Bill, you wouldn't-" Dipper was caught off guard when Ford grabbed him by his vest. He yelped in surprise, swinging his arms around in an attempt to punch the man holding onto him. "Let go of me!"

"Now-now just calm down. Calm down! I'm not Bill!" Ford lowered him onto the ground.

"Sorry… " Dipper let loose a sigh, sitting back down and burying his face into his hands.

"If I really was Bill, though, you would've done great. I should of been more like you when I was young. Dipper, I was a fool to try to hide all this. The reason I've been trying to prepare you for Bill's tricks is that Bill tricked me. It's the biggest regret of my life. Bill wasn't always my enemy, Dipper. I used to think he was my friend. Long, long ago. I had hit a road block in my investigation of Gravity Falls. Until I found some mysterious writing in a cave. Ancient incantations about a being with answers. It warned me not to read them, but I was desperate. I read the inscription aloud. But nothing happened. Until later that afternoon, when I had the most peculiar dream.

He told me he was a muse. That he chose one brilliant mind a century to inspire. What a fool I was. Blinded by his flattery and games. He became my research assistant. He was free to move in and out of my mind as he pleased. We were partners. When he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds, I trusted him. He said this was the way genius happened. Little help from a friend. It seems that I was on the verge of my greatest achievement! Until my partner got a glimpse of Bill's true plans. I'd been betrayed. I shut the portal down, severing the link between Bill's world and ours. I had to hide my instructions so no one could ever finish Bill's work. Bill's been waiting for the gateway to reopen ever since. All he needs to do is get his hands on this rift. To Bill, it's just a game, but to us, it would mean the end of our world." Ford explained, already confirming what Dipper already knew.

"I've just been paranoid, you could say. I've just been dealing with Bill for most of the summer as well. At first, he went into Grunkle Stan's mind after a kid named Gideon made a deal with him. We defeated him but he showed up a bit later after I found a laptop. This whole summer I was obsessed with finding out who the Author of the journals were. Guess that's been answered huh?" He let loose a chuckled, Stanford laughing along with him.

"Anyway, Mabel was busy with her weekly crush so I was stuck figuring this out on my own. I stayed up during the night just to figure it out. One of those nights, Bill showed up in my sleep. Saying he was watching me and was surprised by my efforts. He told me he would help if I would make a deal with him. I said no. Eventually, the laptop was going to reset and I was desperate. He showed up again and said he just wanted a puppet. I agreed. I was so desperate, Grunkle Ford. He smashed the laptop and hijacked my body. I was his puppet and he used my body to try and get your journal. We defeated him though." He explained, mildly proud.

"We cannot let him get to rift. It would spell the end of the world for us." Ford held up the globe filled with swirling cosmos.

/(I)\

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed about earlier. I'm such an idiot." Dipper grumbled, lowering himself further into his lies. Ford opened a can of Pitt Cola for him, pushing it forward.

"From now on, no more secrets between us. We're not the first two idiots to be tricked by Bill, boy. But if we work together, we could be the last." Dipper nodded, knowly full well it was another one of his white lies.

"But what about Bill? We broke the machine! Now we have no way to protect the shack!"

Mabel slammed a fist down onto the table, bunches of rainbow coloured hair sprouting out from it's grasp. " Did someone say "unicorn hair"?!" She shouted.

"Uh, no, actually?" Dipper groaned, taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh. That would have been perfect. Either way we got some unicorn hair!" She exclaimed, waving the locks in his face with a wide grin. All the girls were spotting bruises, covered in rainbow coloured bodily fluids.

"Also some unicorn tears, unicorn eyelashes… " Candy said, holding out a dripping arm.

"They finally gave us this treasure just to get rid of us!" Grenda shouted, dumping a large chest of gold onto the table.

"It... can't be! This is a great day, girls! With this unicorn hair, we should be able to completely shield the shack from Bill's mind-reading tricks!" Ford said, overjoyed as he picked up a handful of coins and looked at them.

"Is it okay?"

"Better than okay; it's perfect! You've protected your family. You're a good person, Mabel." The old man spoke after becoming level with Mabel.

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford, but today I learned that morality is relative." She stated, placing her hands on her hips. Suddenly, Stan runs past, grabbing a handful of the treasure.

"MONEY!" He shouted as he ran away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Shoot The Demon

**A/N I don't own Gravity Falls. I don't own the dialoge taken from the episodes. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Shoot The Demon.**

Dipper walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Stanford Pines had been living with them for almost a week and Dipper knew he had to speak to him sometime. He had spoken to Ford before. He had played Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons with him. Then Grunkle Stan decided he wanted to be Mayor. That didn't end well. That was after the unicorn hair business. Bill hadn't visited him during the night anymore. If Dipper wanted to see the demon he had to journey out of the shack to find him. His feet slapped against the wood as he entered the kitchen, a smile on his face. Grunkle Stan and Mabel were sitting around the table, eating toast. "Where's Great Uncle Ford?" He asked, picking up two pieces of toast.

"Basement." Was Stan's only reply. Dipper munched on his toast as he walked towards the vending machine, punching in the code before heading downstairs. He had to ask Ford about Bill. It was a necessary thing now. He entered the lab after going into the elevator.

"Morning Grunkle Ford." He greeted. Ford turned around from his desk, startled.

"Dipper, my boy. What are you doing down here? I can't play D,D and More D today, sadly." He asked, rubbing his own eyes.

"To ask you something. I got you a piece of toast as well." He responded, setting himself down on a nearby stool after passing the piece of toast over to his great uncle.

"Ah. I've been meaning to ask you a few questions too." He moved over to Dipper, taking a bite out of his toast. "Is Bill around anymore?" Dipper wasn't surprised by his question. He felt his cheeks flush.

"... No."

"You shouldn't trust him, Dipper. Remember what I said about the rift?"

"I know, I know. I don't know about the physical thing though. He's been-" Dipper began but covered his own mouth realizing what he was about to say. He was about to say how Bill had been spending time around him but that would be a grave mistake. Stanford picked up on Dipper's mistake.

"He's been what? Tell me, boy." Stanford yelled.

"You'd hate me if I did." He said meekly, lowering his head.

"Dipper. Whatever it is, you can tell me." Dipper let loose a sigh, looking up at his great uncle before speaking.

"Okay... I'll tell you. Just don't hate me. Remember when I said we had dealt with Bill before?"

"I remember. And you've got to remember you're not the only ones to be tricked by Bill." Grunkle Ford smiled, lifting the boy's hat up. He lowered his head back down.

"There's something I haven't told you. He's been… He visited me after that. He showed up one night when I was reading outside and couldn't sleep. He didn't try anything, just told me I was interesting. He's been showing up since, taking me to places and just sitting with me. He hasn't tried anything I swear! … the other night, he... " Dipper spluttered out, face flushed a deep crimson as he told his grunkle something he only told Mabel. "He kissed me." He looked up to see his great uncle looking panicked, almost fearful. His hand was hovering over his hip and there was a sign of fear. Dipper lowered his head back down, wiping away the few tears that had developed. "I knew you'd hate me." He sobbed.

"No, I don't. He's just using you, Dipper. You've got to realize that." Stanford said, lowering himself down to Dipper's level. Dipper shook his head, unable to believe what his grunkle was saying. Sure, Bill was a homicidal dream demon that tried to kill him once upon a time. But he hadn't tried anything in the past few weeks. He knew the dream demon cared about him. And Dipper knew that he loved that demon back in some kind of way.

"No. Y-You're lying." He stuttered out, wiping away more tears. Ford moved forward to give Dipper a hug, perhaps to comfort him, yet the pre-teen pulled away. "No. I don't trust you. What does this rift really do?!" Dipper screamed, picking up the rift, the contents a swirling mess of cosmos. He clutched it tightly to his chest.

"Dipper! Put that down. Please! You need to trust me." Stanford begged, getting abruptly up.

"I need to trust you?! You show up and then shut yourself away for days without talking to us! You don't care that I love him!" He screamed back. Dipper jolted from his seat. He ran towards the elevator, gripping onto the snowglobe tightly as he smashed the buttons to go up. He looked at his grunkle with betrayal as he ran towards it, shouting, the elevator going up until he vanished from sight. Dipper ran up the stairs after the elevator stopped, fleeing from the gift shop. He ran into the forest, tears falling on the path behind him. He didn't know how long he was running for. He heard a twig breaking and he whipped his head around to see a rabbit darting, Bill emerging from the trees behind it.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Bill asked, moving forward. Dipper wiped his eyes, holding the strange snow globe closer. "What happened?" He felt Bill's hands grabbing him into a hug, although Dipper knew that the demon was flicking in and out of existence.

"N-No.." Dipper sobbed, unable to control his emotions. "H-He told me not to trust you. Sorry that I-I'm stuttering."

"Hey. Calm down okay, Pinetree." Bill said, confused by the pre-teen's sobbing and the sudden spiral of emotions. "Who said that?"

"G-Grunkle Ford." Dipper couldn't see through his watery eyes but he swore that Bill's eye had darkened.

"What's that you got there?" Bill asked, pointing to the rift in Dipper's arms. Dipper just shrugged, sitting himself down on the grass, Bill sitting down beside him. "I know what it really does."

"And that is?"

"If it broke, I'd get a physical form. Haven't you notice that I can barely interact with anything? The only time I could was when that portal was in use." He looked at Bill with teary eyes, wiping them.

"Is that why you keep flicking away sometimes?" He asked. Bill nodded, putting a hand through Dipper's hair softly. "If I smashed it, what would happen to everything else?"

"Something.. Interesting… " Was all Bill said. Dipper got back up, turning the rift over in his hands. "I love you." Bill planted a small kiss on Dipper's lips, his grip on the rift slipping.

"DON'T SMASH IT!" A loud yell caught Dipper's attention. He turned his head to see Ford bursting from the trees. He looked panicked and fearful, more than he was in the basement. "Dipper, please! Don't smash it!"

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN GO BACK TREATING ME LIKE I'M NOTHING?!" The pre-teen snapped, face flushed with rage. He felt Bill gripping onto his shoulder, both of them staring at Stanford. A look of betrayal flashed across his great uncle's face at the sight of Bill by Dipper's side.

"Please. I don't care what that demon told you but please Dipper. Please just trust me when I say don't smash it." He had lowered his voice, begging the pre-teen. Dipper glanced down at the swirling orb in his hands, the presence of Bill behind him ever-present. He looked back up at his great uncle before speaking.

"I will never trust you, Great Uncle Ford." He stated, smashing the rift against the ground. He looked up as colours swirled around, spirally towards the sky. He turned to see Bill looking at his own hands, his voice sounding with laughter. Dipper watched as a tear formed in the sky, shock evident on his face as he realized what he just did. "B-Bill… what's going on?!" He screamed, beginning to panic.

"Oh, it's happening. It's finally finally happening! Physical form? Don't mind if I DO!" Bill cackled, grabbing onto Dipper before they both floated up.

"Bill! What's going on?!" He shouted, clinging tightly onto Bill's human form.

"Welcome to Weirdmageddon, Pinetree!" He snapped his fingers and he was back in his normal triangular form. He dropped Dipper on the ground, the look of frightful and confused townspeople everywhere. "Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets! For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!" Bill declared, floating downwards as he spoke. He then melted the statue in the centre of the town to molten metal in seconds. "Now meet the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends." Beings began to emerge from the rip in the sky, landing beside Bill. "8 Ball! Kryptos! The being whose name must never be said! Haha, what the heck. It's Zanthar. Then of course there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-Fire, and these guys. This is our town now, boys!" He pointed up at the floating eye-ball bats before opening his arms in a wide gesture. They all laugh. Mayor Tyler stepped forward, only just shaking.

"Now see here, you unholy triangle fella. As mayor, I strongly urge you to git...git on out of here." He said, pointing at Bill.

"Yeah! Things with one eye are weird!" Lazy Susan shouted, lifting up her lazy eye.

"We don't like out-of-towners," Grenda said, cracking her knuckles. Manly Dan stood a bit further away by a mailbox.

"We punch what we DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He screamed, tearing the mailbox in two. The Northwests stepped forward, standing together. Dipper glanced at Pacifica for a moment from behind Bill, wishing that she would bite her tongue.

"I would just like to say that as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... horsemen of the apocalypse?" Mr Northwest offered, raising his hand in a fancy gesture.

"DAD!" Pacifica shrieked, shocked by her father's action.

"Not now, sweetie, the grownups are talking." Preston Northwest said, hushing his daughter. Dipper looked at Bill as he stared at them.

"Oh wow, that's a great offer… Hey Pinetree, what do you suggest I should do?" Dipper froze, as everyone's eyes turned on him. Looks of horror, disgust and confusion littered their faces. He couldn't tell what emotion Bill was showing. The nacho just stared with everyone else.

"Dipper?!" Pacifica screamed, staring at him. He lowered his head, too embarrassed to speak. Dipper felt so guilty. He felt the seed of worry in his stomach. Worry for Mabel and for Grunkle Stan. He could care less what happened Grunkle Ford.

"Ya know what, How 'bout instead I just shuffle the functions of every hole in your face?" Bill said, snapping his fingers as Preston screamed as his facial structure was changed. People run away, Bill freeze a few into stone with a flick of his wrist. "It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a CASTLE of some kind." The ground rumbles and Dipper looks up as a pyramid emerged from the ground. "And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS!" Multi-coloured bubbles appeared, floating around. "This party never stops. Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!" Bill cackles, his laughter shrill as his henchmaniacs laugh behind him.

Bill turns around, looking at Dipper with what could have been a smirk. "Give me a minute alone with, Pinetree, henchmaniacs!" He demanded, the group of demons instantly fleeing. He moved towards Dipper, instantly changing into his human form. Bill pinned him to a tree and kissing him deeply. Dipper didn't resist, instead, he pushed himself deeper into the exchange. They pulled apart for a moment to allow him to catch his breath. Bill kissed Dipper on the neck, tracing a tongue down to his collarbone. "Why didn't you answer me before?" Bill asked, looking up with a single eye. He didn't respond, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Are you too afraid to admit you're dating the new overlord of this pathetic dimension?"

"A little bit," Dipper whispered, kissing him again, completely ignoring the fact that the world was going insane around them. Bill pressed himself against Dipper even more. Dipper wincing when he felt his back scratching against his exposed back where his shirt had gone up. The world melted around them, literary.


	6. Chapter 6 - Trusting Your Demon

**A/N I don't own Gravity Fall or it's dialoge. Enjoy all!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Trusting Your Demon.**

"Ready to cause some havoc, boys? Also, Pinetree here is sticking with us despite that fact he's a once life-span meatbag." Bill floated up, ruffling Dipper's hair as they walked into the centre of the town. They all laughed, expect Dipper who just kept glancing at his feet. Suddenly there was a loud ringing and then a blast of light hit Bill's top hat. Dipper flinched at the hole that had formed, he then grimaced some more as it fixed itself, the muscle stitching themselves back together. "Well, well, well, and here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER." He fired a finger towards the clock tower which caused it to fall into thousands of pieces of rubble. Dipper watched as Bill floated towards it, getting larger by the second." Good old six-fingers. I've been waiting an ETERNITY to have a chat face to face." He couldn't tell what Bill was doing but a second later Bill turned around for Dipper see that he was holding Ford. "Everyone, this armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here. Give him a six-fingered hand! This brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place! Now don't look so sour, Fordsy. It's not too late to join me. With that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks. Look, Pinetree's already joined us, why don't you?"

Ford looked down at Dipper with sheer disappointment, maybe he couldn't believe that Dipper would do that. He had no idea how far Dipper had fallen. "I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness, Bill! Why?! Dipper after everything, why are you still following after him?!" Ford shouted, still fighting Bill's magical grip.

"It's better than following after you.." Was all Dipper said, staring at the ground while fiddling with his shirt, his face flushed red. Dipper watched as Bill froze Ford in a gold statue.

"Now can anyone remind me why we came here?" He asked his insane friends.

"To get WEIRD!" 8Ball shouted, eyes rolling around in their sockets.

"THAT'S RIGHT! VIP party at the Fearamid!" The triangle then snapped his fingers, a car nearby altering as everyone got onto it. Dipper looked back at the clock tower and he swore he saw brown hair and a magenta blur running into the forest. His thoughts were suddenly derailed as Bill grabbed Dipper's arm tightly as he pulling the pre-teen into the vehicle. They headed towards the Fearamid, a whole dissolving as the vehicle enter. Dipper turned to look back to see the wall appearing again. Bill tossed Dipper out instantly, the pre-teen tumbling onto the floor the moment they arrived. Bill waved a hand, his henchmaniacs instantly partying as loud music blared. Dipper looked at his surroundings. There was a large triangle window behind a platformed area. The entire room was made of black bricks with rainbows coursing through the cracks. He hid behind a pillar, covering his ears with his hands to block out the music. He heard shoes against the floor and turned to see Bill leaning there in his human form. "You alright, Pinetree?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Dipper shook his head, clinging onto his knees in silence. "What's wrong?"

"I hate our deal… " Dipper sobbed, wiping the tears that had formed. Bill sat down beside him, wiping the rest of the away with a gentle hand.

"Hey… Don't say that, Dipper. Why do you hate it?"

"I hate it b-because... I felt l-like I'm betraying people because of it. I k-know it wasn't a physical deal b-but.." He shuttered out, now crying in Bill's arms. Bill picked him up, carrying him further into the Fearamid. He opened a door with his foot, laying the pre-teen onto a piece of furniture. Bill looked at him with concern.

"Dipper Pines. Get over yourself!" Bill shouted, fed up with Dipper and his emotional outburst already. Dipper looked at him with teary eyes.

"B-But what about Mabel? Aren't I b-betraying her by being here? Sh-he wouldn't have left me alone… " He said meekly, almost afraid to speak out. The demon growled, blue flames flaring around the figure of Bill.

"You know what your sister was going to do before you planned to leave Gravity Falls? Hmm? She was planning on begging you to leave everything behind and join her! She was going to beg you to leave me behind, Pinetree!" Bill snapped, slumping into a nearby chair. He turned to see the pre-teen staring at him, silent as tears dripped down his face. " I don't want to lose you, Pinetree."

"Y-You started... An apocalypse so you wouldn't… lose me…?" Dipper commented, slowly. There was a moment of silence between the two before Dipper spoke once more. "I don't deserve anything..."

"Dipper. Everything I do is for you. You're the only good thing about this pathetic dimension." He watched as Dipper scooted over to him.

"It isn't that bad… " He whispered, clinging to his legs.

"Promise you won't leave me?" Bill asked, holding out a flaming hand.

"As long as you don't leave me, it's a deal," Dipper said, shaking the demon's hand. The pre-teen let loose a small giggle. "That kinda tickles." He chuckled, wiggling his fingers. Bill wiped away the remaining tears with a slight smile. Suddenly the door burst open, a demon bursting inside.

"Bill! The Time Police are here!" The demon shrieked. Bill got up, not bothering to change his form. He adjusted his tie before holding out a hand. Dipper looked at it before grabbing it, the dream demon leading him out of the room. They walked down the hall, Bill summoning a cane while they passed the jutting pillars of black stone. They walked into the main room, the demons looking at the wall as someone's voice echoed outside of it.

"Just play it cool, ditch the time-punch. Let me do the talking." Bill, adjusting his tie once more. The wall caved in, creating a triangular opening.

"Bill Cipher. You are in violation of the rules of space-time!" An officer stated, pointing a finger. There was a giant floating baby behind all the officers which caused Dipper to stifle the laughter that had begun to form.

"Hear this, Cipher!" The baby echoed, his voice deep and loud.

"Ugh, Time Baby." Bill groaned, rolling his only eye before leaning against his cane, a smirk on his face. Time Baby projected a large hologram of the universe.

"If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the very fabric of existence!" The universe in the hologram explodes. "Surrender now, or face my tantrum!"

"Oh, no, a tantrum! Whatever will I do about that HOW 'BOUT THIS? BOOM." He pointed a finger towards them, instantly evaporation them into dust. Dipper felt his mouth open. Bill turned and shut it swiftly with his cane, a smirk across the demon's face.

"Ah, snap! He just killed Time Baby!" Kryptos yelled, picking up another cup of time punch. Bill grabbed Dipper's hand, turning him towards the giant throne that now sat there. Eye-ball bats were placing frozen people into place. It was macabre and something Bill would do. He turned to him, passing the pre-teen a closed brown backpack. He looked at Bill with confusion.

"You might want to keep hold of those, Pinetree." He said with a wink. Dipper slung it over his shoulder with a slight smile. He sat down on the steps, opening the backpack to discover Bill had put all three Journals in it. He zipped it close a moment later.

/(I)\

Dipper Pines had been living with the evil nacho chip that had taken over Gravity Falls for the past eight days, still highly worried about his sister and Grunkle Stan, both of had yet to turn up as a statue. They were all in the throne room again, Dipper sitting down on the steps. Bill floated up, turning into his normal form and picking up Ford as if he was a glass. Dipper placed his head across his hand as he watched Bill tap the golden statue that was Ford with a fork. "Ladies, gentlemen, that creature with like 87 different faces!" He began to announce.

"88 different faces!" The creature with an obscene amount of faces snapped.

"Whoa-ho, sorry - touchy subject." The triangle said, adjusting his tie. "Anyways, it's been fun turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony." He sits down on the throne crossing his legs. "Don't worry, they're not conscious anymore. Probably."

Lazy Susan became unfroze, lazily flopping around. "Uh, my omelettes. They-they have friendly faces." She mumbles, barely conscious.

"Whoops. Hehe, back, back you go there." He pokes her until she became stone once more. "But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide! Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth. Set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours!" Bill opens a hole in the ceiling, his friends instantly swimming out. "Ah, global domination. I could get used to - " He turned around as they crashed into an invisible barrier, falling to the ground with a loud thump. "WHAT?!" He flies up to the sky, poking the invisible barrier. "Hmm, this might be more complicated than I thought." He mumbled to himself. The demons below him groan out in pain.

"I think I broke something." One groans.

"WALK IT OFF!" Bill snaps, flying back to the Fearamid. He snaps his fingers and they're all laying, still groaning, on the ground. He turns into his human form, pacing back and forth. Dipper watched in silence. "Alright, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound INFINITE POWER, none of us can escape the borders of this STUPID HICK TOWN!" He screams, going and sitting on his throne, turning back to his triangular form. He picks up Ford and toys with him. "There's some kind of force field keeping us in, but who would know how to fix it?" He glances down at Ford in his grip. "Hmm. Maybe someone needs to come out of retirement." Bill's eye flashes with images from the Journals. "Cmon Pinetree. You're coming with me." He gets off his throne, Dipper following behind him as they walk down a hallway.

Bill opens a door, sticking Ford inside. "Sit and wait for Sixer to unfreeze. I'll be back when he does." He shut the door behind himself as he left, leaving Dipper alone. Dipper looked around the room. There was a portrait of Bill above a fireplace, furniture made out of flesh lining the walls and there was a rug on the ground. A triangular window was on the left side looking out at the apocalypse below. He sat down on the couch, opening Journal 2 to skim through it some more. He snapped it close when he noticed his great uncle regaining colour.

"Let me go, you insane three-sided-! Wha-What is this place?" Ford screamed, looking around, confused. There were blue chains around the old man's neck and feet but Stanford didn't seem to notice them.

"Hey, Grunkle Ford." Dipper greeted awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dipper. H-" He began but was cut off.

"I'd be careful. Bill's not in the best of moods right now. I still don't trust you by the way." Dipper said coldly. Dipper shut his mouth as Bill rose out of the floor, surrounded by blue flames and playing the piano.

"We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when. Oh, I know we'll meet again some sunny day!~" He sang, hitting the piano keys one last time before stopping. Dipper sat there silently, watching Bill's display.

"Wh-where am I?" Ford demand, staring at the demon.

"You're in the penthouse suite, kid! The tip of the pyramid. Have a drink!" Bill chuckled, snapping his finger. A drink appeared in Ford's hand, Bill clutching his own. "Make yourself comfortable." He takes a sip of his drink as Ford sits down on another chair. "You know that couch is made from living human skin?" The old man jumped up, yelping.

"Aaah! Quit the games, Cipher! If I'm still alive you must want something from me." He shouted, ignoring the fact that Dipper was there.

"Ah, sharp as ever, Fordsy. As you may have noticed...I've recently had a multi-dimensional makeover." The furniture began to float. "I control space, matter, and now that that dumb baby's out of the way, time itself! But I wasn't always this way." Everything falls to the floor, Dipper and Ford both letting out sounds as they land. "You think those chains are tight?" He pulls on Ford's chains, images flashing in Bill's eye. "Imagine living in the second dimension, flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. I liberated my dimension, Stanford, and I'm here to liberate yours. There's just one hitch." He projects an image of Bill pushing against the barrier around Gravity Falls. "As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in."

"Incredible! Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago!" He remarked with awe.

"Listen, Ford, if you just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free. Anything will be possible. I'll remake a fun world- a better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws! You'd be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you've imagined! And all I need is your help." Bill held out a flaming hand, almost inviting Ford to take it.

"You're insane if you think I'll help you!" Ford screamed, recoiling.

"I'd do what he says, Grunkle Ford. He turned almost the whole town in statues." Dipper said solemnly.

"Yep! Pinetree's right, Sixer. I'm insane either way, brainiac. But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!" Bill vanished, entering the mindscape.

"Not so fast! You know the rules, Bill. You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in!" Ford shouted, Bill snapping his fingers, causing him to return to the physical realm.

"You're making this so much harder than it needs to be. Everyone has a weakness, tough guy! I'll make you talk! It's only a matter of time." Bill states, lifting Ford by his chains as the scientist screamed.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Different Point of View

**A/N Do I really need to say it again? Blah blah blah, I don't own shit, blah blah blag, Enjoy.**

**Edit: Timing changed.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A Different Point of View.**

Mabel Pines climbed over the fence, dodging an eyeball bat. She shivered, cowering into her sweater. She had been wandering for three days, or was it a week? Mabel couldn't tell anymore, trying to find her remaining family members. She had seen Ford being captured and she was still racked with fear and sorrow about it. She swore she saw Dipper there but it could of been her imagination. So much had been happening when she fled that clock tower. She spotted the mall, a dinosaur swooping down and taking one of the letters. She entered it, narrowly dodging an eye-ball bat. She felt her stomach groan through her torn sweater. The entire mall was empty, plant life already growing out of beams that had fallen, there was even a hole in the skylight above. Mabel entered the food court, a single light shining over a tray of nachos. "Stan!? Dipper?! Huh, maybe at least I can get something to eat. The last nachos on Earth." She mumbles to herself, picking them up. She is instantly caught in a net and flung upwards. "Ah! HELP! The nachos tricked me! It was a cheesy trap!" She screamed, squirming in the net. A head peeks out from a bush nearby, Mabel instantly recognising Wendy.

"Mabel?!" Wendy says, surprised by the fact it was Mabel.

"Wendy!? Oh no! You've been transformed into some sort of... tree monster!" Mabel shouts, fighting to stay in one place.

"Ha! It's just camouflage. My dad made me and my brothers do apocalypse training every year instead of Christmas. Guess it's sort of cool the paranoia paid off. " A bat flies overhead, Wendy shooting it down with an arrow. The teenager picks it up. "Nice! Bat meat. Let me get that for ya." She throws her axe at the net, freeing Mabel as the pre-teen fell to the ground with a thump. Mabel rushes over to the teenager, grabbing her into a hug as she begins to sob.

"Ah! Wendy, I'm so glad to find you! I thought everyone I knew was gone." She sobs, tears beginning to form.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We have each other now. And Toby Determined, who I accidentally mistook for a monster." The weirdo known as Toby emerged from another bush, clutching her shoulder.

"This just in: this arrow in my shoulder." He says. Mabel releases Wendy from her grip with a slight giggle.

"We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long. Let me show you my hideout." She leads them to a store called Edgy on Purpose, pulling up the barrier. She hangs the bat over a fire, slowly cooking it. Mabel sits down in front of the fire, holding out her hands to warm them. "We were playing Truth or Dare in the cemetery when it happened. The eyeballs froze Nate, Lee, Tambry and Thompson." She presses a button on the cash register she's sitting on and pulls out a massive wad of bills, wiping her face with it. "Robbie almost got away but had to pause to take a selfie. What about you?"

"I was trying to find Dipper. Grunkle Ford said he had run off into the forest and was really panicked about it. I haven't seen any of them since. Grunkle Ford got turned into a golden statue by Bill." She clutched her legs tightly.

"Oh, dude," Wendy said, patting Mabel on the back. "Come on. Let's get some fresh air. Toby, you watch the camp." She rose from her seat as Toby emerged from the change rooms, dressed in clothing from Edgy on Purpose.

"Don't call me "Toby" anymore. Call me Bodacious T." He declared, Wendy just looked at him.

"No one will ever call you that." She said bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Ooh…" He sadly groans. Mabel and Wendy leave, heading outside to a ladder that's pressed against the side of the building. Wendy goes first, Mabel following behind her. They sit on the edge of the roof, holding Pitt Colas as they look out at the wasteland in front of them.

"The end of the world. Man, those death metal album covers got it shockingly right." Wendy sighed, opening her can and taking a sip.

"Dipper was dating Bill and now the end of the world is happening. It's all my fault. If I hadn't pressured him into that relationship this wouldn't have happened." Mabel said, sipping her own drink.

"Geez… you don't think he's with that nacho chip, do you? Look, dude, it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different?"

"I had Dipper then." She traced her finger along the edge of the can. She took another sip a second later.

"Then you need to get Dipper back. Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your brother. I don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to find him, and team up, and save the universe." Wendy stated, crushing her empty can against her hands. She tossed it off the roof a second later.

"But how will I ever find him?" She groaned. She turned and looked towards the forest, a tree being crushed under a monster's foot, showing a sign from the Mystery Shack. "The Shack! He's got to be there!" She shouted, jolting up.

"To the Shack, we go then!" Wendy declares. The climb down the roof, dodging through the streets and avoiding monsters and eye-ball bats. They reach the tree-line, Mabel darting into the forest. As they walked, there was the sudden sound of a branch snapping. The pair turned to see a figure emerge, they lifted their brown cap up with a smile. Soos smiled at them.

"SOOS!" Mabel screamed, running over and grabbing the handyman into a hug.

"Heya, Mabel. How's it hanging?" Soos said, holding onto Mabel.

'Man, where you been?" Wendy asked.

"I've been wandering the plains like a desperado, helping strangers. I guess there's some folk songs about me now?" He chuckled. "Where you going, dudes?"

"To the shack!" Mabel explained, pointing in the direction of the shack. Soos smiled again, nodding. They walked in silence until they arrived at the shack. "Yes! It's in shambles! Just like we left it. Oh, man, this is the first time I've ever felt happy going to work." Wendy said with a smile on her face.

"Hello, house. Hello, porch. Hello, wads of gum I left stuck to the couch." She says as she runs up to the shack, jumping onto the couch. Wendy walks to the door, her hand hovering over the door handle. They all hear shuffling and whispers.

"Wait, what was that? Shh." She said, raising her crossbow. Mabel lifted her grappling hook while Soos cracked his knuckles. They swung the door open with a loud shout, weapons readied.

"YAAAAH!" They scream, kicking the door in.

"YAAAAHHHH!" They're greeted by loud shouts, a large group of both supernatural creatures and normal humans screaming. At the helm is Stan.

"Stan?" Mabel screams, lowering her weapon.

"Kid?! I can't believe it! I thought I lost you!" Stan rushes forward, grabbing Mabel into a tight hug. Mabel felt her cheeks flush as she let loose tears of joy. Soos and Wendy both run in, joining the hug.

"Mr. Pines! It's really you! I've been hugging strangers to practice for this moment." Soos cried, gripping tightly.

"We missed you, you old codger!" Wendy exclaims. They release Stan from the group hug, the old man rubbing his temples.

'I've missed you knuckleheads, too. It's good to have you back." Stan said.

"So… what's everyone doing here?" Wendy asked, dodging a group of tiny men that look like golf balls.

"Yeah, there's like monsters and gnomes, and is Pacifica wearing a potato sack?" Mabel chuckled, pointing at Pacifica.

"Hey! Even in a sack I still look better than you." She chuckled, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"It's...it's a long story." The multi-bear said, sitting down, somehow, on a chair. Nearby, in a vent was Larry King's wax head.

"Hey, is anyone gonna feed me? Larry King's disembodied wax head wants num-nums." It said, quite loudly.

"We're trying to ration our food, remember?" Grenda said. Mabel noticed she was wearing war paint and her hair was a mess. Wax Larry King began to chew on her hair."Uhhh...it's happening again." She stated, the Multi-bear shutting the vent.

"Is Dipper here?" Mabel asked. The entire group of people looked at her in fear. Mabel scrunched her brow in confusion and worry. "Wha-" She was cut off when someone screamed out.

"EYE-BAT BAT!"

"Evasive maneuvers!" The gnomes screamed, scampering away. Stan slammed the door close. "Hit the lights!" Stan hit the lights, the refugees sitting in darkness and silence. When the cost was clear, Stan lit a match, flicking it into a barrel, revealing the rest of the refugees. "Welcome to what's left of normal around here. Home base." Stan declares, motioning to the group. The gnomes had grabbed Toby who was somehow here, pulling a dart out of the man's behind.

"OW!" Toby squealed, as they yanked it out. Sev'ral Timez were sitting in a group together.

"We have…" Greggy C. sang, the rest of the band joining in. "Several injuries!" The sang, clutching their injuries. "Oh, ow… " "Ow, my liver, girl!"

"Grunkle Stan, how'd this all happen? And where's Dipper?!" Mabel asked, searching for an explanation.

"So I was hammering signs out back when the sky started vomiting nightmares. I listen to a lot of AM radio so I knew what this meant: the end of the world. What I didn't expect was what happened next. Turns out whatever Dipper and my brother did to the shack with their unicorn voodoo made the crazy place invincible to weirdness." He explained, waving his hand around as he did.

"Of course, the unicorn spell. That's why this is the only place Bill's magic can't touch." Mabel's eye lit up, realizing what had happened.

He pointed at McGucket. "That's when Possum Breath over here shows up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay and since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief. The plan's to stay in here and eat Brown Meat until we run out, then I vote we eat the gnomes." Stan lifted a tin off the shelf before opening it.

"Hey! I'm short, not deaf!" Jeff complained, waving a tiny fist.

"Shh! Shh! Stress will make you chewy." He said, hushing the gnome. "As for your brother, according to these people, he's with Bill. They're saying Bill's got him trapped or possessed or something." Mabel felt the colour draining from her face.

"G-Grunkle Stan, can I speak to you alone?" Mabel shuttered out. Stan just shrugged, motioning for her to follow. They went into his study which was now packed with weapons of all sorts, mostly homemade fabricated weapons. He pulled up a chair, Mabel doing the same.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Is it Dipper? We'll get him back. Bill's probably got him-"

"Grunkle Stan, I know why he's with Bill!" She screamed, startling the old man. "He's been dating Bill." She instantly cupped her hands over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt ashamed. It wasn't her secret to tell. Stan looked angry. Just like Grunkle Ford had been when she saw him running out of the shack before... Before the world ended.

"He's been… " Stan began but stopped, too overwhelmed with shock. "Mabel, we can just stay here and-" She rose from her seat, running into the next room, Stan following behind her.

"Grunkle Stan, we can't all just hide inside the Shack! There's a town in need of saving! Great Uncle Ford tried to do it, but he got captured by Bill!" She whipped her head around, yelling. She wiped her tears away.

"Serves that jerk right. My brother's had some stupid plans, but going up against an all-powerful space demon was his worst one yet. Trust me, we have everything we need right here!" He yelled back. Everyone was watching them now, their eyes glued to the argument.

"So you're really just gonna let Bill win?!" Mabel is hysterical now.

"Look, kiddo. We got a good deal here. Besides, I'm sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they're fine." Someone suddenly turns on the TV, the news flicking on. 'This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle. Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony.' the camera pans out to show the large throne of frozen stone town's people. Mabel gasps as she sees Dipper sitting on the steps, barely visible and reading something.

"Mom and Dad?" Pacifica cries from behind Mabel. There are more shouts of distress as people panic about their respective loved ones. Mabel's eyes stare at the screen, watching the pinprick she knew was Dipper. 'Is that Dipper Pines?' Shandra says, glancing around the pillar. 'Is there no one who will save the people of this town? I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by a flying eyeball.' The reporter was turned to stone and then the camera flickers to static. Mabel felt her knees collapsing, her breathing ragged as she began to cry in relief. Her brother wasn't stone and he was at least mildly safe. Mabel wipes her tears away. "Oh, no. My parents are bad but even they don't deserve to be turned to stone." Pacifica said, her voice tinged with worry. Mabel climbed on top of the Multi-bear before clearing her voice.

"Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back. Bill wants us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But Ford told me before he was captured that he knows Bill's secret weakness." Mabel shouted, remember what Ford had said before he was frozen into a golden statue. The refugees perked up.

"Weakness?" Wendy asked.

"Now, if we band together, if we combine all of our strength, our smarts, our...whatever Toby has…" Mabel continued.

"Various rashes!"

"...then we just might be able to rescue Ford and Dipper, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!" She declared, raising a fist.

"We're only safe inside! It's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill." Stan commented, crossing his arms while tapping his foot.

McGucket ran forward, swinging her arms and legs around. "Wha-Whoa! Holy hootenany! Flapjack and fiddlebanjos! Sorry, Sorry. Got a little excited." He slapped his knee which was still going up and down. "What I meant to say is I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Dipper and Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together." He snaps his fingers and the gnomes put on Fiddleford's glasses. Soos, Wendy, Stan, Mabel and McGucket gathered around in a circle, the hillbilly whispering. "Now. You just…"


	8. Chapter 8 - Saving Love

**A/N A quick thank you to genesis and Mademoiselle-Star2018 for your reviews. If you've got any burning questions, please do ask. Although, I won't answer plot related ones unless it's spoiler free. Anyway, I don't own Gravity Falls. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to figure out how to write the plot I wanted. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Saving Love.**

"Alright. I've made some thingamadiculous robomajigs in my day, but this is the first one that won't be used for evil." Fiddleford McGucket said, spreading the blueprints across the table, a large sum of people crowded around it.

"Whoa! These blueprints are incredible, McGucket. This is your most amazing invention yet!" Mabel commented, looking over them in slight awe.

"Question, does it have any gun-swords? I watch a lot of anime and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords." Soos asked, sticking his head into the conversation. McGucket looked at Soos with confusion.

"What's an "anime"?" He questioned, quite confused by the term. Soos placed a hand on the old man's shoulder with a knowing look.

"We have much to discuss." He said as if he had the knowledge of the universe. Stan stormed forward, frustrated. Mabel knew he didn't like the plan, it was evident in his actions.

"Discuss nothing! These scribbles are a bunch of cockamamie balderdash! Excuse my French." He complained, a lilliputtian rapidly speaking French. Mabel assumed it was saying something along the lines of, 'that isn't French.' Stan sat down, grumbling again. "And where would you even find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?"

"Grunkle Stan, you're looking at those idiots." Mabel declared, everyone else shouting and yelling with her, cries of "Idiots!" echoing around.

/(I)\

Dipper Pines lifted his head, groaning in pain at the headache he had. He glanced at his surroundings, his body suddenly racked with grief and guilt. He rose from his newly acquired bed, rubbing the tears and sleep from his eyes. He picked up a nearby glass of water and gulped it down, his throat dry. Dipper glanced at the mirror nearby, noting how the bags under his eyes were visible, the suit Bill insisted he wear, wrinkled from him falling asleep in it. He whimpered, hearing the screams down the corridor. He stepped out of his room, glancing down the corridor, flicking as another scream echoed down the hall. "B-B-Bill…" He stuttered out, wiping tears from his eyes. Bill appeared in an instant.

"What is it now, Pinetree?!" Bill snapped, clearly frustrated.

"H-Have they found Mabel and Grunkle Stan yet?" He asked meekly. Bill sighed, rubbing what could have been his forehead.

"No, Dipper. They haven't. Why do you come join me. You can only torture someone so much… " Bill replied. Dipper shook his head. He didn't want to deal with the images of his Grunkle Ford's torture anymore than he already had. Bill didn't take that as an answer, rather, he grabbed Dipper by the arm and dragged him down the corridor. The pre-teen pulled back at the sight of his grunkle in golden stone. He didn't realize the screaming had stopped. Suddenly, a robotic T-rex smashed through the wall in front of them, scattering rubble everywhere. It let loose a roar. "What?! I just fixed that door!" Bill snapped. Dipper's heart fluttered in hope as he lay sprawled on the ground. The Mystery Shack had become a giant mechanical robot. Soos walks out, declaring something he could only just hear.

"It's the Shacktron, dude!" He raised a flag, the head of Larry King pierced on the top.

"They made the house into a robot. Fascinating!" The wax head commented. Bill looked frustrated, blue flames flicking under the triangle. Dipper pulled back, startled by them.

"So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable! Henchmaniacs, you know what to do! Take them out!" Bill's henchmaniacs grew in size, tumbling out of the Fearamid to face the giant Shacktron.

" Uh, hey, dudes. Is this thing on? Test" There's sudden feedback and Dipper covered his ears for a second. "Heh. Uh, I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford and Dipper or we'll have to, like, fight and junk." Soos said through a microphone. Had he heard the last part correctly? Were they really trying to save him?

"Attack!" One of the demon's shouted. Dipper flinched when Bill grabbed his arm.

"Hide. Just hide, Pinetree." Bill said, worry evident in his single eye. He nodded, hiding near the throne. He heard shouts and yells as well as screams and off mechanical noises.

Eventually, Dipper sees Zanthar thrown into the distance. "Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here." The nacho complains, rubbing his temple. He cracks his knuckles. "Let's get this over with." He crawls outside, growing a giant fits before smashing it down against the Shacktron. He raises his fist, discovering it was still intact."What the? No! No! No! No! No!" He grows more arms, pounding against the barrier. Suddenly, the T-Rex lunges forward, tearing Bill's eye out of its socket. "Aah! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?!" Bill was now moving his hands in front of his eye in a panic. Dipper saw a group of figures flying out of the shack, colourful sweaters popping out as parachutes when they're close to the Fearamid. He hears someone gasp and he instantly knows who it is despite hiding behind the throne. The sound of a grappling hook could be heard next and then a pair of feet.

"I found Great Uncle Ford! He's golden. But not in the good way!" A voice says, Dipper instantly recognizing it.

"MABEL!" He screamed, heart fluttering as he runs out of his hiding place, Mabel turning around at the last second with wide eyes.

"DIPPER!" They grab each other in a hug, crying into one another.

"I-I thought I lost you." Dipper sobbed, his grip on his sister not faulting.

"You can never lose me, bro-bro." She joked. She wiped away her own tears, a serious look replacing her normally cheerful one.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked, glancing down from where they stood.

"We made the shack into a robot! Why are you wearing a suit? And do you know how to get Grunkle Ford down?" She chuckled before pointing at the frozen figure of Stanford above.

"Uh… I'm wearing this because Bill told me to… "He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt his cheeks flush. He was defiantly embarrassed now. Mabel looked at her brother. He looked tired, so tired. Dipper brushed it off walking over to Mayor Tyler's frozen body. "We just gotta pull Mayor Tyler out." He pulled the man out with Mabel's help, everyone else unfreezing like dominos.

"Ugh. My mouth tastes like nightmares." Lazy Susan groaned, rubbing her head. Robbie landed beside her, upside down.

"Aah! I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now." He moans. A can of spray paint rolled out of his pocket. Tad sat upright, Gideon squealing nearby as he landed on his butt.

"This experience will forever scar Tad Strange." He declared in a monotone voice. People run and hug their loved ones, Wendy joining her family and Pacifica her own. Gideon walked over to Mabel, instantly apogizing to her about what he did in the past.

Stanford Pines unfreezes nearby, eyes wide as he sees everyone around him. "Kids! Ah, you did it! I knew I could count on you. Haha!" Ford spots Dipper, who is awkwardly scratching his arm while glancing out at Bill as he fought the robo-shack. "Dipper. I'm sorry for what I said before." Ford said, smiling sincerely. Dipper remained silent, fiddling with the cufflinks of the suit he wore. Ford turned and saw McGucket, the two old men walking over to one another. "Fiddleford. I-I haven't seen you since we parted ways. You must hate me."

"I've tried forgettin'. Maybe I should try forgiving. Come here, old friend." The two old men grab each other into a hug. Stan grumbling nearby.

"Hey, good to see you too, bro. Now let's get outta here, huh?" Stan snapped, tapping his foot against the bricked floor.

"Listen, Grunkle Ford, we don't have a lot of time. Remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill's weakness?" Mabel said, rushing over to her grunkle.

"I-I do!." He slipped on a pair of gloves, glancing around at the room. "Now, does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything?" He spots the spray paint on the ground. "Ah." He grabs it in his gloved hand. "Perfect." He began to draw a circle on the ground.

"Uh, we've got Bill outside, but I don't know how long we can keep him occupied." Mabel stated, pointing to the battle outside.

"Yes, yes. Good, good." Was all the old man said, continuing what he was doing.

"Drawing a circle on the floor. Well, he's lost his mind." Stan complained, pointing at his brother. To which Ford responded, "My mind is fine. And there is a way to beat him. With this." Something in Dipper's mind clicks when he see the image below him.

"It's Bill's Zodiac Wheel… " He exclaims, looking at the images. Ford looked over at Dipper in confusion.

"How do you know that?" He asked, confused.

"I'll tell you later. Back to what you were saying, Grunkle Ford." The pre-teen just brushed it off.

"Anyway, many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved. This whole time I thought it was just superstition. But seeing you all here now, I finally understand that it's destiny. Dipper, the pine tree. Mabel, the shooting star." Mabel steps onto her spot, Dipper standing back while glancing out the window.

"The question mark. This one's unsolvable." Soos gasped, rubbing his head. Mabel pulls him onto his spot a second later. Wendy shoved Robbie onto the stitched heart.

"That one's easy. You've been rockin' that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade." She explained.

"Whoa. Destiny hoodie." He said with awe, looking down at his own hoodie. Eventually, everyone steps onto they're spots. Gideon standing next to Mabel, Wendy the Ice bag, McGucket the Spectacles and Pacifica the Llama. Stan steps onto his own spot next to Ford. They all grip hands, Pacifica being the only one who was hesitant because of her parents but did it eventually.

"Yes! This is it! The rest of you get out. It's too dangerous!" Everyone fled, leaving the group of people alone. "We just need one more person… Dipper! Dipper, get over here. You're the only one left." Ford shouted. Dipper stood there, looking at the Wheel before looking back out of the window.

"I-I can't." He whimpered, his hands shaking.

"Dang it, Dipper! Now's not the time!" Gideon shouted.

"Come on, Dipper! Who cares if you're dating that demon!" She screamed, Dipper recoiling in surprise. He shook his head again, wiping away the tears that had formed.

"What are you doing? You're gonna ruin this!" Pacifica screamed.

"I've never held hands this long and I am very uncomfortable," Robbie complained. Dipper shook his head, shaking even more. He couldn't do it. It would go against the deal he had willingly agreed to with Bill. He had promised. He couldn't break that promise.

"I CAN'T! I MADE A DEAL, OKAY?!" He screamed, covering his mouth a second later. The others just stared at him in horror. He had gotten used to those looks. He lowered his head burring his face in his hands. He shivered, the feeling of a presence he had grown to be used to appearing behind him.

"Oh no, it's Bill! Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking?" Bill cackled, his voice deep rather than it's normal high pitched shrill. People screamed in panic. They had been caught.


	9. Chapter 9 - Choices

**A/N****I've changed the ending. Anyway, enjoy. Also, a thank you to those who have been following this story.**

_**Edit: A warning that there's spoilers for Journal 3 if you guys haven't read it yet, I recommend you do.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Choices.**

The screams of his friends echoed in his ears, including those of his sister. "Ha ha ha ho! This is just too perfect! Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands? And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy CIRCLE!" Dipper Pines turned around just as they were all gravitated upwards. Dipper watched as the demonic ruler of Gravity Falls grabbed onto his family members. The circle below them burned yet the image remained. "You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when I'm angry?" Bill asked, staring at the group.

"Hey! You give them back!" McGucket shouted, more cries of disapproval coming from the group.

"You've gone too far, Cipher!" Gideon snapped, raising his short arms up in protest. Wendy removed her axe, swinging it forward.

"Yeah! We're not scared of you! I don't care if Dipper is dating you or whatever, WE ARE NOT SCARED OF YOU! YOU DAMN NACHO CHIP!" She spat, voice dripping with venom. Bill's eye turned red before he spoke again.

"Oh, but you should be." He snaps his fingers, everyone but the Pines floating up as if they were possessed. "You know, this castle could really use some DECORATIONS!" Those he held onto with magic transformed into tapsteries, appearing on the wall behind where the throne was. "Looks like it's too late for your friends, Stanford." Bill chuckled, tossing them all but Dipper into a triangular cage. Dipper was just frozen in fear, watching on in silence. "Last chance: tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I'll spare them!"

"No! Don't do it! Bill makes bad deals!" Mabel screamed, clinging onto Grunkle Stan.

"Don't you toy with me, Shooting Star!" Bill shouted, snapping his fingers. He appeared in his human form, Mabel letting loose a visible shutter. He leaned against the cage before speaking again. "Tick Tock, Sixer. Decide before I do something you'll regret." Dipper knew he had to do something.

"B-Bill, wait!" Dipper spluttered out, holding out a hand.

"What, Pinetree?" Bill snapped, looking at the pre-teen.

"Please don't do this." He begged, tears welling in his eyes. Bill glanced back at the three Pines in the cage before looking back at Dipper, slight regret in his single eye. "If you think this makes me love you anymore, you're wrong. You started an apocalypse for crying out loud! Y-You threatened people I care about! IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME YOU WOULD'VE REALIZED THAT!" He spurted out, his voice getting louder by the second. Tears were streaming down the pre-teen face, his cheeks flushed in anger. Bill looked physically startled, something he had never seen on the demon. And then the demon's emotions changed. He snapped his fingers, a massive wall blocking Dipper's view of his family. Bill stalked forward, pulling Dipper forward by his clothing.

"Do you hate me?" Bill asked, whispering in Dipper's ear. He wiped away Dipper's tears gently.

"Of course I do. You just threatened to kill my family, Cipher!" Dipper snapped, pulling away but found himself unable to. Bill pushed Dipper's head forward, the two of them locking lips. Dipper tried to pull away but found himself unable as Bill held his head in place. The demon decided to explore, pushing his tongue into Dipper's mouth. The pre-teen wanted to recoil in disgust but found himself enjoying it as Bill slowly removed the hand holding him there. They parted for a second, allowing him to suck in some air.

"Do you love me now?" He asked, toying with him. Dipper pushed forward, unwilling to stop. He pushed the demon onto the wall, pinning him there. And then he remembered where he was. Dipper recoiled in realization, stumbling backwards. "N-N-No…" He stuttered out.

"Oh yes, Dipper Pines." Bill responded, kissing him again. When he pulled away again, he repeated himself. "Do you love me now? Because I love you, Pinetree." Dipper leaned in kissing the demon deeply, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Do you really love me? I love you but what you're doing is wrong, Bill." Dipper whispered, breaking the kiss. Bill scoffed snapping his fingers after Dipper pulled back.

The wall vanished, showing a sobbing Mabel and an arguing Stan and Ford. Bill returned to his normal form."Times up, Sixer. I gave you a minute or so to think, now, do we have a deal?"

Ford stopped arguing with his brother, glancing at Mabel before speaking. "My only condition is that you let my brother, the kids and our friends go!" Ford shouted. The cage is lowered, snake-like arms grabbing onto Mabel and Stan.

"Just let me into your mind, Stanford!" Bill chuckled, holding out a flaming hand."It's a...DEAL! Ahaha! Hahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!" They shake hands, Bill instantly entering the mindscape and flying towards Ford, leaving a stone body behind. The people trapped in the tapestries are released, all of them falling to the ground in a loud series of gorans. Stan pulls the fez off of his, Dipper gasping in surprise at the realization that it was Ford. He pulled out the memory gun, turning the dial around to type something in. He raises it, pointing it at the slumped Grunkle Stan. Dipper rushes forward, raising his arms in defence.

"NO! DON'T!" He screamed.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, BOY!" He shouted, Mabel clutching the fez tightly.

"NO! I CAN'T, GRUNKLE FORD! I WILL NOT LET YOU ERASE HIM!" Dipper snapped. He shoved the gun out of Ford's grip, smashing the object into pieces when it hit the ground in a shattering crunch. "I-I'm sorry… " He instantly sobbed out, covering his mouth. Ford sighed, rubbing his temples.

"No… I'm sorry Dipper but right now we have more important things to do. Time for plan B. " He said, sincerely. Ford began mumbling things before turning towards the people of the Wheel. "Get to the wheel before Cipher realized it was a trick." He said, picking his brother up. The stone Bill was regaining colour, Mabel jerking her brother onto his spot. Stan regained consciousness, gripping onto his brother's hand. They all gripped hands, a magical wind whipping around them as they glowed a bright blue. Dipper tried to move away but was held in place by Wendy, who looked at him in worry, as well as McGucket. They began to chant, all but Dipper who watched on in horrified silence. Bill returned to his body, it turning a dark red.

"YOU MORTAL MEATBAGS THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?! W-" He's stopped in his tracks as he was pulled into the center of the wheel. "NONONONONO!" He sputtered out. He looked at Dipper with a single eye, almost as if he was pleading. The triangle holding out a hand as if he wanted to reach Dipper. He felt the tears in his eyes welling. Bill moved forward, weakly, almost as if it was a struggle from him to move. He leaned closer, the others of the Wheel beginning to chant louder. "I'm sorry… Mason… I… Love you… " He weakly whispered before he froze to stone, the glow from the Wheel fading. Dipper was frozen where he stood, tears rolling down his cheeks. He fell to his knees, oblivious to the voices around him. He looked up at the sky, the wind wiping around him as everything was sucked into the rip in the sky, the breeze revealing his birthmark. He felt his heart breaking as everything around him returned to normal, the environment around him returning to the forest it once was. He lowered his head again, staring and crying at the statue in front of him. He felt hands on his shoulders and he heard noises in his ears. Mason 'Dipper' Pines had just lost the one he loved.


	10. Chapter 10 - After The War

**A/N Enjoy folk! I don't anything, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - After The War.**

Dipper Pines didn't understand. He stared blankly at the wall of his bedroom, silently holding back the tears in his eyes. He didn't understand why fate was so cruel. It had been a few days since the events of Weirdmageddon, the young pre-teen unwilling to move from his bed. He didn't speak to anyone, he just remained silent, sobbing. It wasn't far. Everyone had won but Dipper. He had lost the person he loved. He traced a finger over an image he had drawn a long time ago, at least it seemed like a long time ago. He heard Mabel entering the room, the twin trying to close the door as carefully as she could. "Dipper? Grunkle Stan said dinner was ready… Are you going to come downstairs?" Dipper didn't respond. Mabel sat down on the edge of his bed, the weight of the mattress shifting. "Look, I know your upset and sad. But it happened… I'm worried about you! You need to stop being all sad and get over yourself! Is that what Bill would want?!" Mabel began, her voice becoming louder as she spoke.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Dipper snapped, jolting up. "BILL-"

"IS GONE!" She shouted, getting up and waving her arms. "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

"I broke my deal, Mabel. I promised him I would stay with him! Where is he now?! A statue in the forest!" He screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Would he want you to be sad?" Mabel cried, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"No… he wouldn't... " Dipper admitted, sighing before sitting back on his bed. "Just go down without me… " Mabel nodded, exiting the room. He pulled the suit jacket he still had on, folding it neatly before placing it on his bed. He slowly changed into his normal attire, folding the dress pants, suit jacket, under-shirt and bowtie into a pile. He carefully lifted them, putting them with the rest of his clothing. He placed the dress shoes besides it, slipping into his sneakers. He reached under his shirt, pulling out a chain. On the end of the chain was a small pine tree charm, a triangle engraved in the centre. He hadn't told anyone that Bill had given it to him with the suit. He let it dangle, picking up his hat. He glanced at it with a sad smile on his face, placing the cap on his head. He walked out of the bedroom for the first time in days, stepping slowly down the steps. He heard voices in the kitchen.

"You think he's alright?" He recognised the voice to be Wendy.

"The kid is just upset. Who wouldn't be after last week? We have no clue what that relationship he and that damn triangle had." Stan's voice responded.

"He told me before the rift was shattered that he had fallen in love with Bill. It's sad really, that boy's been through a lot." Ford's voice was the next one to pipe in.

"Dipper's just… sad about it. He hasn't even changed out of that suit yet. I'm worried, Grunkle Ford. " Mabel's voice said. Dipper could hear the worry in her voice.

"Do you think he knows where the statue is?" Stan questioned.

"I doubt it. I'm not sure he should see it though. I have no clue what would happen. I'm not even sure Bill's completely gone." Ford responded, the sound of dishes cluttering around following his response.

Dipper stepped forward, entering the doorway. He saw that they were all sitting at the table, the sky dark outside the window and food on the table. Mabel turned, looking in his direction. "Dipper!" She squealed, noticing him. He was suddenly grabbed into a hug, surrounded by smiles.

"You okay, kid?" Stan said, a smile across his face. He looked at his grunkle, a genuine smile on the pre-teen's face.

"I'm better now," Dipper said, pulling up a chair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched, startled by the interaction. He turned to see Ford looking at him.

"How are you… coping?" He asked slowly. Dipper responded by grabbing his great uncle into a hug. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I-I want to see his statue… " He whispered, clinging onto Ford tightly as a few tears slipped out of his closed eyes. He opened them a second later, looking up at his grunkle with teary eyes. Ford glanced over at Stan, Wendy and Mabel before looking down at Dipper.

"Alright. I'll take you tomorrow, okay?" He said softly, ruffling the pre-teen's hair. Dipper froze, at that senseation, recoiling slightly. "What's wrong?"

"H-He used to… " Dipper whispered out, staring wide eyed at Ford. He shook his head a second later. "Nevermind… " Dipper looked at the plate of food that had been laid out for him, picking up a fork and eating, the group of people continuing their meals in silence.

/( _ )\

Dipper placed his hat onto his head, picking up his notebook from the table beside his bed. He looked at the drawn on pine tree and the tiny triangles littering the cover. He felt tears welling in his eyes again. He wiped them away quickly, telling himself he shouldn't be crying anymore but that was a lie. He slipped the book into his backpack, slinging the brown bag over his shoulder. "Good luck, bro-bro!" Mabel encouraged as he walked to the door. He smiled at her before speaking.

"Thanks, Mabes." He said, lifting his hat up. He walked down the steps, looking at Ford who stood by the doorway.

"Ready to go, Dipper?" The old man asked, adjusting his trench coat. Dipper nodded, his hand drifting up to the charm near his heart. He gripped it tightly as they exited the shack, walking down the steps of the porch. They walked to the tree-line in silence, Dipper following after Stanford.

"Do you still hate him?" Dipper asked quietly, stepping over a branch. Ford let loose a sigh before speaking.

"He did some terrible things, Dipper. He tried to murder a lot of people. He's a demon… " The older man mumbled out, the pair of them resuming their journey.

"He loved me… I loved him. Grunkle Ford, I loved him, and I still do. Even after all he did, he still cared about me. He told me he started Weirdmagdon because he didn't want to be left behind. Is he really dead? You said that you weren't even sure he was really gone." Dipper asked, rubbing his forehead as a branch smacked him in the face.

"The Wheel only banished him to his own dimension, draining him of his power so he couldn't try anything for a few billion years. At least, that's what we should hope happened." Ford explained. Dipper fell silent, glancing at the clearing in front of him. There were logs laying sideways, grass growing around a statue in the centre of it. Bill's statue was stuck in the ground, hand held out like it was when he was reaching out to Dipper before… before he left. Moss was already growing over the statue. He dropped his backpack onto the ground, rushing over to the statue, already crying. He glanced back at Ford.

"C-Could I have a moment?" He asked, teary-eyed. Ford nodded, vanishing into the trees. Dipper glanced back at the statue. There were many things he wanted to say to Bill. He fell to his knees, looking at Bill's single eye with sadness. "I want to tell you so much… I'm sorry, Bill. I don't know what to do without you anymore. Heck, until yesterday night I hadn't even changed out of that suit that you gave me." He let loose a sad laugh. "I-I still have the notes we took together."

He pulled out the notebook, flicking through the pages. "Remember when we visited those tree monsters and you 'accidentally' lit one on fire? I miss that, Bill. I miss you." He rose his head, looking out at Bill's open hand. He got up, more tears falling down his cheek. "I just wish things were different. You still haven't given me all the answers. I haven't left your side… I don't ever want to leave your side. But I have to don't I?" He said, tracing a hand across the statue. "I'll never forget you, Bill. We were reckless and wild, chazing what we couldn't have. You started something that we had to end. This isn't goodbye. I'll see you next summer, I promise." He said, removing his hat and glancing at it for a second. He placed it onto the statue before leaving without another word.

/(_)\

Mabel watched as Dipper changed into his clothing, the pre-teen gripping tightly onto the notebook in his hands. She saw the tears in his eyes which he wiped away a second later. "Good luck, bro-bro!" She said with a smile as he reached the doorway.

"Thanks, Mabes." He spoke, exiting the room. Mabel watched her brother go with a slight frown on her face. She knew he was still affected by everything that happened. She went downstairs a second later, entering the kitchen with a concerned look on her face. Grunkle Stan was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper without his pants.

"Morning, Grunkle Stan." She said, sitting herself down.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He glanced over at her and noticed the expression on her face. "Still worried about your brother?" Mabel nodded solemnly.

"He mumbles in his sleep. Stuff about Bill. I can tell he's trying to be strong but it's still affecting him. What do I do, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel rested her head against the table, her hair dangling off as she traced a finger across the table.

"Isn't you're birthday next week? What if we plan a surprise party for him?" Mabel's eye's lit up at Stan's proposition.

"Oh, my gosh! Of course! I completely forgot what next week was!" She perked up instantly, rushing upstairs to get sheets of paper and pencils. As she was walking back downstairs, she heard the door open, someone entering the shack. She peered down and saw her brother. He wasn't wearing his hat. "Hey, Dip'n'Dot. Where's your hat?"

"Bill has it." He said, a genuine smile on his face which Mabel rush down and hug her twin brother, dropping the supplies on the way down.


	11. Chapter 11 - Summer Isn't Forever

**A/N Enjoy the last chapter. After adding and re-writing parts of this story, I'm finally content with what I've got. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Summer Isn't Forever.**

Dipper gripped onto his bag that was filled with everything he owned, Mabel pulling her suitcase along as they walked down the dusty road, Grunkle Stan and Ford following behind them. Their birthday had gone just as quickly as it came, the twins celebrating with the whole town. Everything was back to normal and the town had seemingly forgotten that Weirdmageddon happened. Stan and Ford were both going to continue to run the Mystery Shack, Ford resuming his studies. Dipper dragged his bag after it slumped onto the ground, Ford rushing over and helping him. "Thanks." He said, smiling widely.

"Not a problem, Dipper." He chuckled, ruffling the young thirteen-year old's hair. Dipper's smile fell a little. "Does that upset you?"

"Bill used to ruffle my hair… " Dipper whispered, a hint of sadness in his otherwise happy voice. They reached the bus stop, all their friends already gathered there. Before Dipper went over to them, Ford grabbing his shoulder, bending a knee to be level with him.

"Dipper, my boy, before you leave I want to apologize. I didn't listen and that caused you a lot of pain. I want you to have this," Ford said, putting a hand into his trenchcoat. He pulled out Journal 3 and passed it over to him. "I know you didn't want to keep it but I want you to have it. To… remember him. He left notes in there, a few before what happened." Dipper gripped onto the book between his fingers. He traced a finger across the leather cover with a smile. He clutched it tightly to his chest. He slipped it into his bag a moment later.

"Thank you, Great Uncle Ford." He was smiling wider than he had since Weirdmagdon. Dipper ran over to his friends, Mabel already gripping onto Candy.

"Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together." Candy says, voice lingering with sadness.

"Summer's over, Candy. It's time for us to grow up." Mabel responded, equally as sad.

"But not too much." Dipper chuckled, slinging an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Aaah! I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things." Grenda punches herself. "Cut. It. Out. Heart!" Soos rushed forward, waving his arms while pointing at his own chest.

"Hey, can you punch my heart, too?" He begs. Candy does the same.

"No, mine! Punch _my_ feelings away."

Mabel grabs them both into a group hug. "Candy and Grenda, thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater." Mabel turned toward Stan who was wearing a bright pink sweater with hearts stitched around the words 'Goodbye Stan'.

"Ah, it's cold out. I had to." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Soos looked at him in confusion.

"What? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today."

"Can it, Soos!" Both Ford and Stan yell, shutting the handy-man up, everyone else laughing.

"Hey, you mean a lot to me, man." Wendy said as she bent down to speak with Dipper. He smiled at the redhead, grabbing her into a hug.

"You, too." Wendy shoved an envelope into his hands.

"Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls." She mentioned with a smirk. The bus rattled up behind them, stopping and the metal doors swinging open.

"Last bus leaving Gravity Falls. All aboard." The bus driver shouted from his spot.

"Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except...Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but…" She let loose a sigh, looking down at the pig. "Mom and Dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so... you have to stay here!" She sobbed out. He started to tug at her sweater, Mabel trying to push the pig off. "Come on. Come on. I have to go. I'm...I'm sorry, Waddles."

"Agh! You know what? Forget it! I lived with this pig all summer, now _your_ parents are gonna have to." Stan snapped, picking up Waddles and sitting him on the bus. "Hey, bus guy! This pig is comin' with the kids."

"Now, hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by-" The bus driver began. Stan pulled out his brass knuckles, Ford revealing his gun. "Wah...w-w-welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, pig." The driver stuttered out, frightened.

"Kids, you knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya." Stan said, the twins grabbing him into a tight hug.

"We'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan." Mabel cried out before releasing Stan from her grip. Dipper turns to his sister with a smirk.

"Ready to head into the unknown?" He asked, gripping tightly around the charm on his chest.

"Nope. Let's do it." The twins walked onto the bus, pulling their luggage with them before taking a seat near the back of the bus. "Bye! Bye, everybody! We'll miss you." She cried through the glass, waving her goodbye.

"Bye! I'll miss you guys, too!" Dipper shouted out, waving with his sister as the bus rumbled down the road. Dipper slipped out the envolpe as his sister fell asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he read what was inside. Dipper knew deep down that he wasn't alone. Even if he looked in the wrong place for love. He pulled out his recently acquired journal, the smooth blue leather cover pressed between his fingertips. He pulled out a pen, writing something down as his hand drifted up to the charm beside his heart. '_If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls. It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait. Take a trip. Find it. It's out there somewhere in the woods. Waiting. Just like Bill is. Just like I will be for the day I find love again.'_


End file.
